Ghost Stories
by KimuraSato
Summary: Collection of short stories. Chapter 46: A Matter of Worth: Life on the ship is sometimes hectic, and Danny vows one day to be a worthy member of the crew. (Vlad and Danny)
1. Destroy Yourself

**Ghost Stories**

_Introduction_: I have a ton of little drabbles and one shots that I've written, recently and year ago, so I decided to throw them up here in one single story. I'll update the summary with each new chapter I post up. Lots of various pairings will be included, you could even request some if there's any pairings/ideas you want to see. I have a lot with homosexual pairings, but I do have heterosexual pairings in here too. I should warn that there may be things like self harm, abuse, death, angst, and other dark topics.

**Overall Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is a product of Nickelodeon. All characters in this story are imaginary.

* * *

**Pairing:** Dash x Danny, hints of possible Valerie x Danielle  
**Notes: **Dash, Danny, and Valerie are 27. Danielle is 25. This was originally written with the theme of "uncontrollable."  
**Summary: **Danny's body is slowly destabilizing, and they have only one hope of saving him.

_Destroy Yourself_

Danny sat in the bathtub, hugging his legs to his chest. The shaking grew worse than ever, and no matter how much he tried to stop it, it only seemed to get worse. He jumped when he heard the door open.

"I knew you'd be in here." Dash sighed as he sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the shaking man. Taking Danny's hand, he frowned when he felt the gooey substance on it. "This can't go on."

"I'm not going to him," Danny growled, angry that Dash wouldn't give up on that train of thought.

"You refuse to tell your parents," Dash stated as he tried to remain calm. "Masters is the only person capable of helping you."

"I can handle this on my own," Danny growled before a coughing fit seized him, green slime trickling down his chin.

"You have no control over this!" Dash shouted, releasing Danny's hand. "I can't just sit here and watch your body destroy itself."

"Why is this happening to me?" Danny sobbed into his knees.

"I don't know, but maybe Masters can give us some answers." Dash reached into his pocket for his wallet where he kept Vlad's business card.

"What if there's no way to control this or to even stop it?"

Dash stared at Danny, feeling his heart ache at the thought of losing Danny completely. "All the more reason to go and see Masters. We'll never find a way to cure you if we don't try everything." Dash left the room to make the phone call to Vlad while Danny remained in the bathtub, imagining only the worst case scenarios.

* * *

_Sleeping_

Dash stared at the man, who could be in nothing more than a peaceful sleep the way he looked beneath the glass encasing him. In another situation, he may have laughed. It was almost like a fairy tale, and all Danny needed to wake up was a kiss from his prince charming. Dash scoffed at himself, knowing he watched way too many overly sappy romance dramas in his lifetime. But he wished it was that simple. He wished all he had to do was open the containment unit keeping Danny alive and place a kiss upon his lips to wake him.

"I'll save him. I promise." The promise Masters gave him was the only hope he had to cling to at that point. Masters was his only hope to save Danny.

* * *

_Save Him_

"I don't think I can hide much longer," she whispered into the Fenton Phone as she peeked over the sill of the window in the room of the building where she took refuge. He was out there somewhere. Her heart pounded as she slipped down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "Where are you, Valerie?"

"A few miles out," Valerie answered, her response hard to hear over the static. "I should be there soon. Try to keep out of sight."

"Easier said than done," she muttered and glanced out the window again with her bright green eyes searching the skies and the streets for her foe.

Why? The question circled through her mind. Why after leaving her alone for the past thirteen years was he coming after her again? She stayed away from him, didn't interfere again with any of his plans, yet he found her a few days ago and relentlessly chased after her. She only just barely managed to escape his sight in order to hide out in an abandoned apartment building. What did he want from her now?

She contacted Valerie immediately after he first tracked her down, but the hunter was delayed by distance and random ghosts getting in her way as she flew the several miles to the other town. They kept in contact over the past decade, sometimes joked about getting a place together, though she had a job in this town and Valerie worked several towns over.

Time seemed to move too slowly as she waited for Valerie to arrive, but at least for now, she was safe. He didn't show his face again, but she knew that didn't mean much. He was sly and cunning, and he would be waiting for her to slip up and reveal herself or set a trap or some other way to lure her out into the open again so that he could capture her for whatever dastardly scheme he cooked up now. She didn't know what sort of plan he had in mind, not paying him much attention ever since she escaped him the last time.

"Hello, Danielle."

She screamed when the voice spoke right next to her ear. Scrambling to her feet, she put distance between them, falling into a fighting stance as she glared coldly at the older half ghost. "What do you want, _Vlad_?" she demanded, spitting out his name like it left a foul taste in her mouth. "And it's Elle now."

Vlad raised his brow in surprise at her. "My dear child, you certainly have done a lot of growing since we last met."

"No thanks to you! And I'm not _your_ child." Elle summoned up energy into her hands and fired the green balls at him.

Vlad wrapped his cape around him, vanishing in a swirl of pink smoke. The energy balls smashed into the wall, leaving black scorching marks. "Let's not do this, Elle." Vlad's hands landed on her shoulders as he appeared behind her. "I don't want to hurt you, and I'd prefer if we didn't fight."

Elle twisted out of his hold, narrowing her eyes up at him. "I'm not helping! Whatever you have planned, count me out. I won't help you hurt Danny!"

"My dear, you're greatly mistaken. I-"

A pink blast crashing through the window cut off his words. Elle ducked in time to miss getting scorched by it, but Vlad wasn't so lucky, receiving the energy beam in the chest. He skidded upon the floor, almost ramming his head into the far wall.

"_Don't_," Valerie shouted with a quiet fury shaking in her voice, "lay another hand on her."

"Will you kindly _stop_ attacking?" Vlad demanded as he climbed to his feet, rubbing at his pained chest. When he saw the two women still glaring at him, he sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. Black rings appeared around him, and in a heartbeat, he appeared before them as Vlad Masters. "Can we put away our weapons and hold a civilized conversation?"

"Why should we trust you?" Elle demanded, not relaxing her stance as Valerie dropped to the floor, standing at her side.

"Because I'm trying to _save_ Daniel!" Vlad shouted at them, and Elle felt taken aback by the emotion in his voice. She had only heard him like that once before when his perfect clone was destroyed.

"What do you mean save Danny?" Valerie asked, sounding as stunned as Elle felt.

"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why I was so desperate to perfect the clone?" Vlad asked, his dark blue eyes focused on Elle. "Did you ever questioned why I was so desperate to acquire Daniel's mid morph DNA to complete it?"

"I thought you being a sick freak was answer enough." Elle shrugged, not understanding where this line of questioning was going.

"No, Elle, it's because I feared one day Daniel, himself, would destabilize." Vlad's voice shook. "He suffered a stronger shock when he went into the Portal and received his ghost powers. When the accident happened to me, I ended up with ecto acne, in part due to Jack's error with the ecto purifier. But I questioned that after my relapse was cured. Daniel suffered no ill effects after his accident. Why was that? I began to look into it, researched everything I picked up from the surveillance on Valerie's suit. He showed no signs of it yet, but I saw minor instability in his DNA. It may not be as fast moving as when the clones dissolved, but Daniel was becoming destabilized ever since the accident. I was looking for a way to cure him before it was too late."

"You're lying!" Elle shouted, hardly believing that something like that could happen to Danny.

"No, he's not." The voice came from a communications device strapped to Vlad's wrist.

"Is that Dash?" Valerie gaped in shock.

"Yes," Dash answered. "I've been listening to everything since Vlad first found Elle. Danny is in real trouble. Right now, the only thing stopping him from completely dissolving away into nothing is the fact that we have him locked in a stasis chamber. Unless we found out how to stabilize him, he's going to die."

Elle glanced to Valerie. They could both hear the pain in Dash's voice. He was desperate to save Danny, even turning to Vlad for help. "But why come to me?"

"Because you might be the one who can save him."


	2. What We Did

**What We Did**

**Pairing: **Danny x Sam  
**Notes:** Starts with Danny, Sam, and Tucker as 18 and Jazz as 20 and away at college. In the last two parts, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 19 then 20. Mild nudity. Implied torture. This was written as short responses to several different themes.  
**Summary: **Sam lets Tucker talk into a terrible mistake and hopes they can somehow right their wrongs.

_Betrayal_

Danny walked through the park, which was eerily silent and desolate ever since his parents put a curfew into effect. But he managed to sneak out every night to patrol for ghosts. There were fewer ghosts sneaking through the Fenton Portal these days, and even Vlad kept his distance from Amity Park.

A scream tore through the silence. Danny switched to his ghost form and flew off toward its source. When he spotted Tucker and Sam, he frowned and landed a few feet away from where they stood. He saw no sign of a ghost, and the looks on his friends' faces caused a sense of dread to settle in the pit of his gut.

"I heard a scream," Danny said in uncertainty. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other before turning back to stare at something behind the half ghost. Danny spun around to see his parents standing there.

No words were exchanged as Jack and Maddie seized Danny's arms and slapped big black cuffs around his wrists. The clicks echoed through the park, followed shortly by Danny's screams of agony as the electric currents ran through his body. Wires from the cuffs pierced his flesh, and a green slime filled their clear tubes. The pain was unbearable. Danny dropped to his knees, barely conscious and his throat raw from screaming.

"That – That seemed really cruel," Sam said after a long silence.

"We had to ensure he wouldn't harm anyone," Maddie said, staring coldly at the raven haired teen. Jack turned his gaze away, unable to even look at his son.

"Sam, he did destroy Casper High," Tucker pointed out, struggling between what he felt had to be done to protect the citizens of Amity Park and wanting to protect his friendship with Danny. "Think of all the people whose lives he has destroyed."

"But he was trying to protect us," Sam argued. "Danny always tries to do the right thing. He's not evil." She turned toward Maddie and Jack. "How can you do something like that to your own son?"

"He's not our son," Maddie replied while Jack continued to look away. "All this time, he has been calling himself a half ghost. That's impossible. The truth is that Danny died during that accident. This – This _thing_ is just some ghost possessing his corpse." She scowled at the kneeling body. "But with those gauntlets on, the ghost is incapable of using its powers. The corpse will remain inanimate with the ghost trapped inside, which means we can finally get some real research on ghosts done now that we have one to examine."

"I can't believe we did this to Danny," Tucker whispered, watching as Jack hoisted the lifeless form over his shoulder.

"You were the one who said Danny's ghost powers were a threat," Sam snapped, angry with herself for letting Tucker talk her into this.

"I thought they would find a way to make him human again!" Tucker shouted. "I didn't think he would become their lab rat."

"They're ghost hunters!" Sam shrieked in rage. "Why did I ever listen to you?" She watched sadly as Danny vanished from their sights, carried away by his parents. She feared they would never see him again.

* * *

_Plea_

Vlad picked up his phone after the second ring. Before he could say anything, a woman spoke, her voice full of emotion. She sounded like she was about to break into tears. All she said was "Danny needs help" then a click followed by the dial tone. Vlad frowned as he placed the phone back on its hook.

"It would seem," Vlad said slowly, "that everything Clockwork told you is true."

The teacup fell from Jazz's hand, thumping softly on the carpet. Tears filled her eyes, and for a moment, it seemed she would try to deny the truth. "You can't let them destroy my brother," Jazz said in an oddly calm yet commanding tone.

"You surprise me every time we meet, Jasmine. Why did you come running to me when Clockwork told you of what lay in the future?"

"Danny never would have listened to me if I told him what our parents would do to him." Jazz lowered her gaze sadly. "Even if he's truly dead, he's still my brother. I can't bear to think of my parents destroying his spirit."

Vlad stared at Jazz for a moment longer before exiting the room. He would have gone to save Danny even without her asking it of him. Even knowing how obsessed Maddie and Jack were with ghosts, Vlad found it hard to stomach the idea of them experimenting on Danny. He couldn't believe he had more compassion for the boy than his own parents.

Vlad opened the door to his Ghost Portal. It was time he called in a few favors to fulfill Jazz's plea.

* * *

_Betrayal Cont._

"To best study the ghost, we need to extract it from the body," Maddie said as she looked over some notes for a new invention. "But if we extract it, then it might escape."

Danny listened helplessly to his parents' conversation. No matter what he tried, his body refused to move. He could only lay upon the cold examining table, exposed and completely vulnerable, as he stared at the ceiling through half lidded, blurry eyes.

The large shape of Jack appeared within Danny's range of vision. He laid a hand over one of the cuffs with green slime pumping through the tubes. Sadness filled his gaze as he stared at his son's corpse, struggling to accept the loss of his only son.

"Is-" Jack started, almost afraid of the words about to leave his mouth. "Is it really so bad to let Danny continue to live this way?"

"You want to allow some ghost to use our son like a puppet?" Maddie shouted furiously.

"I don't want him to be dead!" Jack shouted in response, and Danny almost felt tears gather at the edges of his eyes.

An alarm screamed through the house, tearing the adults from their argument. Maddie rushed to a computer monitor to check what had set off the alarm.

"A whole ghost army is attacking the town," Maddie said as she grabbed one of the many guns and strapped it to her belt. "We have to go protect the city." She tossed a few guns to Jack, and they left the laboratory in a hurry. Silence reigned, and Danny remained lying powerless on the table as the time ticked away slowly.

"Hurry up, Tucker," Sam whispered as she entered the laboratory some time later. "We need to get Danny out of here before they come back."

"I still think asking that guy for help was risky," Tucker grumbled and followed after Sam as they rushed over to Danny. Sam gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands. "We never should have told them," Tucker growled as he ripped the tubes from Danny's body that pumped more green slime to machines surrounding the examining table. "I don't know if you can ever forgive us, Danny, but please believe that we never meant for this to happen."

"If you two are quite done with the apologies," said a man behind them. Sam and Tucker turned, standing before Danny in defensive stances. Vlad smirked at them as he landed upon the ground. "I believe the quickest escape would be through the Ghost Zone. That is if you two wish to come with Daniel. You can try to stop me if you like," he walked through them, "but I am taking Daniel with me." He removed his cloak and covered Danny's naked form. "Have you two decided on your course of action?"

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks before answering in unison. "We won't leave Danny again."

"Good," Vlad said as he lifted Danny into his arms. "Then let us depart. Those ghosts will not keep Jack and Maddie distracted forever." He walked toward the Fenton Portal with Sam and Tucker following behind him.

* * *

_Broken Chains_

Weeks passed before Vlad managed to break the cuffs from Danny's wrists. The cuffs were designed to remain permanently on Danny to ensure his corpse couldn't be possessed again. They drained Danny almost completely, and he slipped into a temporary coma while his body struggled to regain what it lost.

After seeing Danny and being reassured that he would wake soon, Jazz reluctantly returned to college. She called every day to check on Danny's condition. Vlad brought in private tutors for Sam and Tucker and had them do minor housework as payment for living in his home. He spent much of his time checking on Danny. When he received a phone call from a panicked Maddie, Vlad pretended to be shocked at the news of Danny's disappearance. Maddie played the part of a concerned parent all too well, but Vlad could see through the deception, knowing she only cared about losing the ghost.

Two months passed since the removal of the cuffs. Sam, having finished her house duties early, sat in Danny's room, staring sadly at the motionless form. She prayed every day that he would awaken, but he continued sleeping. Reaching out a hand, she ran her fingers through Danny's raven hair. His nose twitched, and Sam jerked her hand away. She held her breath, watching blue eyes slowly open to the world again. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she threw her arms around Danny before he could become fully aware of his surroundings.

"I can't believe you're finally awake," Sam whispered, never wanting to let Danny go again. "I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what we did, but I don't know what else to say or do."

"You… came back for me," Danny said slowly in a hoarse voice. Fresh tears flowed from Sam's eyes. She feared she would never hear his voice again. "You and Tucker," Danny lifted a hand, and after many long moments, he wrapped it around Sam. "If you hadn't come back," his voice was full of sorrow as his own tears gathered in his eyes.

"Don't think about that," Sam said, shaking her head. "I wish we could put this all behind us."

"I do too," Danny whispered, though he knew he would never forget the pain of betrayal. At that moment, however, he needed the comfort only his friends could provide. Without his friends, Danny couldn't imagine surviving the hurt and pain. Danny and Sam spent many hours holding each other and crying into each other's shoulders. Then they both fell asleep, lying next to one another on the bed.

* * *

_Dying on the Inside_

"Danny," Sam called, knocking on the door to the bedroom. Danny lay curled in the middle of the large bed. She sighed as she crossed the room to sit down beside him. "Danny, what's wrong with you? Vlad is being especially mean to Tucker since you refused to come down for breakfast."

"I can't put it behind me," Danny said, curling tighter and hugging pillow to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she rubbed Danny's back.

"I thought I could just pretend nothing happened," Danny explained. "But then I look around at where we're living, and all the memories come back. I feel like I've died inside or something. Maybe I am just a ghost in a corpse."

"Danny, you can't really believe that," Sam said as her brow creased with worry.

"But it's how I feel," Danny mumbled. "How could I have survived that accident in the Portal?"

"You're still Danny to me and to Tucker," Sam said, trying her best to sound positive and reassuring. "Even if it was true that you're a ghost in a corpse, we're so happy that you aren't lost to us forever. Even Jazz doesn't want you to be gone for good."

Danny sniffled a little and rubbed at his eyes. "Before my parents ran from the lab that day, my dad said he didn't want me to be dead. I think part of him really didn't want to experiment on me."

"Do… Do you think you'll ever go home again?" Sam asked, almost scared that Danny would say yes.

"I don't think I could," Danny answered. "At least not with my mother there. I don't think she'll ever see me as anything other than a lab experiment." A small growl interrupted the moment, and Danny blushed. "I guess skipping breakfast wasn't such a good idea."

"Would a dead person feel hunger?" Sam asked as they climbed off the bed.

"I guess they wouldn't," Danny replied, finally smiling.

* * *

_Music of the Night_

"This is nice," Sam said, smiling at Danny as they sat in the gardens behind the castle. The night was fairly silent with the exception of the splashing of water in the fountain and the serenading of grasshoppers.

Danny stirred as if waking from a trance. He glanced at Sam. "Huh? Oh, yeah, really nice," he said, nodding.

"You weren't even paying attention, were you?" Sam asked with a small pout.

"Sorry." Danny sighed. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Because of what Vlad said?" Sam asked, growing worried. "About your parents still searching for you?"

"It's been a year, and they haven't giving up," Danny replied as he frowned. "I don't want to rely on Vlad to protect me from them forever."

"Do you plan to face your parents?" Sam laid a hand on Danny's hand. "You've grown stronger since then."

"Even if I faced them, it would change nothing," Danny said sadly, hanging his head. "To my mom, I'm already dead." He felt Sam's hand tighten around his own, and he smiled. "I know I can't change their views and I don't want to fight them, but I'm sick of hiding from them." He blushed as he glanced at Sam. "Do you want to move in with me when I move out of here? We can get our own little apartment somewhere."

Sam blinked, blushing darkly. "I – Are you sure? I mean, I would love to. But are you sure you want to do that? You're parents would be able to track us down."

"I don't care if they do," Danny answered. "You don't really want to remain here where the ever watchful eyes of Vlad Masters keeps tabs on everything we do, do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't," Sam replied with a smile as she leaned against Danny and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Shhhh! I forgot that existed when I originally wrote that prompt *forever forgetting season 3 existed*


	3. Firsts

**Firsts**

**Pairing:** Paulina x Sam  
**Note:** Written for akiwitch during Femslash February.  
**Summary:** Sam reflects on her memories with Paulina.

The first time she remembered meeting her was the first day of high school. It was hate at first sight. She was beautiful and popular but screamed of shallowness and a superficial personality. Men flocked to her like moths to a flame, and they were burned at every turn. She used men, used her friends, but still everyone loved her. Everyone except for Sam.

The first time she saw a different side of Paulina was sophomore year when she found her in the library. It was the last place she expected to meet the other woman, but even more surprising was that they were both reaching for the same book, the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe. It was the first time they had a real conversation with each other, and Sam found her opinion of the other woman changing. It wasn't simply a shared love for the work of Poe, but the other things that she learned about the woman that day, like the fact that Paulina actually spent time volunteering in a soup kitchen and was aspiring to be a biochemist. That last fact left Sam's mind spinning.

The first time she was there to comfort the other woman was in junior year. Paulina's father was in a terrible car accident one night, but instead of calling up her satellite of a friend Star, Paulina called Sam. She didn't know what else to do for the woman, too stunned by that simple fact, so Sam sat there holding Paulina through the night as she cried on her shoulder, needing nothing more than someone to be there for her. Her father had a broken leg, a nasty head wound, and needed several stitches across his abdomen but was otherwise fine in the end.

The first time they kissed was just before graduation. Paulina found her in the crowd of graduating students dressed in caps and gowns and dragged Sam off to some secluded spot where they went unnoticed. Sam was confused by the action but didn't get the chance to speak before Paulina pressed soft lips to hers. It was quick and chaste, a simple meeting of lips, but Paulina darted away and disappeared into the pack of students. Sam could only stand there, feeling numb everywhere except for the slight tingle of her lips.

The first time they met again, they were twenty-eight and living in California. Paulina was working at some lab that specialized in biochemistry while Sam got a job as a journalist. They didn't discuss the kiss, but they started meeting weekly to talk. It started with getting coffee a few times then progressed to lunch. Eventually they started having dinner together. It wasn't until one night when Paulina kissed her goodnight before they parted ways after dinner that Sam realized maybe they had started dating at some point. After two and half years, they moved into an apartment together, and Sam couldn't remember being happier than she was when she was with Paulina. The journey was strange with several ups and downs, and sometimes, she didn't know how hate turned into love, but she was happy for all the twists and turns that led her to Paulina.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: I swear I have happy Danny stuff! D8 Maybe. orz I think I do anyway.


	4. Stay

**Stay**

**Pairing:** Paulina x Sam  
**Note:** Written during Femslash February.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, you just want more.

"Stay."

The simple command stopped her before she could climb out of the bed. She turned back, meeting gazes with those emerald eyes that pleaded quietly but didn't demand the other to comply with the simply wish. The full mouth curved into a frown as she forced herself to look away from those eyes.

"We agreed this wouldn't become anything more," Sam mumbled, but even as she said it, she felt the lie in those words. She wanted more from the beginning. The first moment their lips met in that moment of passion, she knew she lost. She pretended that first time was a mistake, agreeing with the other woman as she panicked over the night they spent together after drinking too much at some club. They agreed that it wouldn't happen again. They agreed that it meant nothing. They agreed that they wouldn't let it become something. They broke each of those agreements, finding each other like they were drawn each other.

The sheets rustled and the mattress shifted. Then arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against the other woman. "I," the woman said hesitantly, her warm breath washing over Sam's ear. "I may want something more."

Sam closed her eyes, almost not believing the soft confession mumbled so close to her ear. Her heart skipped at the thought that the other woman wanted the exact same thing that she wanted. "I might love you, Paulina." Her body tensed when the words left her, fearing she might have scared the other woman away.

Paulina rested her chin on Sam's shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around her waist. "Then stay."

Sam leaned back against her as a laugh bubbled up through her. Why was she scared of being rejected when the other woman pleaded so earnestly for her to stay? A smile ghosted across her face as she agreed to stay.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Hm. I don't think I have done a fic like that before.


	5. After

**After**

**Summary:** When all is over and silence fills the house, it's the perfect time for two people to finally speak.  
**Note:** Written during Femslash February.  
**Pairing:** Ember x Paulina

When everyone was gone and all the noise faded away, Paulina sighed at the mess left behind in her house. She wondered, sometimes, why she bothered hosting parties. They were fun, getting to meet and mingle with people and dancing to the pounding beats of the music blaring through the house. But the afterward, she was left alone to deal with the aftermath: the trash littering her house, the items broken during the frenzy activities, and spilled drinks staining the carpets and furniture. It was exactly at this time that she told herself that she would never host another party, though she knew in the end that she would break that promise.

"They never stay to see the clean up."

The comment drew Paulina's attention away from scrubbing up a stain in the carpet. She stared at the woman leaning on the door frame to the front room. For a brief moment, she was stunned to see the famous singer there, even if Ember _did_ play at the party. She turned away, her heart giving a slight flutter at the fact that the singer didn't immediately leave after her set was finished. "It's not the surprising," she mumbled, rubbing furiously at the stain to try to rid it from the white carpet. "They merely come to have a good time. Once the party ends, they have no reason to stick around."

"That's probably something we have in common." Ember pushed away from the door frame and walked over to where Paulina knelt on the floor. "When the concert is over and all the fans have left, they don't see all the work that goes into cleaning up after their mess." Picking up another towel, she helped to clean up the stain.

Paulina's emerald eyes flicked toward the singer, and her cheeks flushed lightly when she noticed how close they were. "You didn't have to stay behind," she mumbled as she focused on her work. "You don't have any obligation to stay back and help with this." After all the parties that she hosted, she was used to doing the clean up alone.

Ember shrugged. "I try to help out when I can after a concert. But they already have so many people being paid just to do the clean up, so I usually get shooed aside to be out of their way."

Paulina paused to stare at the singer. "I didn't think musicians did things like that."

Ember laughed. "Most don't," she agreed with a wry smile. "But I don't know. I guess I like cleaning up the mess left behind because of me." There was a look in her eyes as the smile faded, like she was recalling some sad memory. "And it allows me some quality time with you."

"With me?" Paulina stuttered in surprise.

"Of course," Ember answered, their hands accidentally bumping as they worked. "Did you think all those letters you got back were written by my manager?"

Paulina's shoulder hunched up in a brief shrug. "I didn't think you would come all this way just to talk to me." She looked away, ignoring the flutter inside her as their fingers laced together.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? I read over your letters almost every night." Ember leaned forward with a smile tugging at her mouth. "My other fan letters mostly just spew out adoration for me and my music. You're about the only one that actually talks to me like a person, and I've been wanting to get the chance to talk to you like this. Face to face, not through written word."

Paulina laughed, almost giggled with nervousness. "I always worried you'd think I was weird writing to you like we were old friends rather than a fan to someone they admire."

"I liked it. It was nice actually getting to know someone, talking to someone about real things instead of useless chatter about their love for me. I liked getting to know you."

Paulina turned her head back to the singer, and she gasped when lips pressed gently against her lips, sealing their mouths in a soft kiss.

"And I hope we can continue getting to know each other," Ember whispered when she pulled back, her lips nearly brushing against Paulina's with each word she spoke.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I should start updating this a couple of times a day because I have _a lot_ of shorts/drabbles/one shots to post up. XD;;

**jeanette9a**: I'd be willing to give it a try, though I have to admit, I'm very out of touch with music. XD;;;

**Spongebob Swagpants**: =D I'm glad you enjoy them! I think most of my femslash revolves around Paulina. I have no idea why! XD;;

**Kira Sema**: Sure! =) Any prompt you'd like me to work off?


	6. One Year

**One Year**

**Summary:** Kwan hated dressing up, but for a special occasion, he'd make an exception.  
**Note:** Written for akiwitch with the prompt of pinstriped vest and a bouquet of roses  
**Pairing:** Kwan x Danny

Tugging at the pinstriped vest he wore, Kwan made a face at his reflection. He never thought he looked good in a suit. It always seemed to fit wrong. His shoulders too broad. The sleeves of his stiff collared dress shirt hugged a bit too tightly around his biceps. He felt like a monkey in this suit.

When a knock sounded at the door, his nervousness set in, washing away his grumbles about his ridiculous appearance in a suit. It was big, important date night, a first year anniversary, and he didn't want to mess anything up by answering the door looking like some slob that threw on whatever sweats he could find lying around on the floor of his bedroom. He wasn't even sure where they would be going on their date, and he didn't know how dressed up he needed to be. Or if he was too dressed up. He resisted the urge to start biting at his nails like he tended to do when he got nervous and too much in his head.

Kwan left his bedroom and went to answer the door before he made his date wait for too long. After he opened the door, a bright smile spread onto his face when he spotted the blue eyed man standing in the hallway. Danny smiled warmly back at him, holding a bouquet of ice crystal roses, and Kwan was surprised the man would have them while standing in the apartment hallway where anyone might spot them. Roses made of ice would certainly gain him some questionable looks from Kwan's neighbors.

"Happy anniversary!" Danny took a step forward and tilted his head up, catching Kwan's surprised mouth in a gentle kiss. Kwan grinned, cupping Danny's face as he enjoyed the tender kiss. They shared one amazing year together already, and he hoped there would be many more to follow.

* * *

**jeanette9a:** I shall look that up and see what I can do with it. =)


	7. Escape

**Escape**

**Summary:** Danny was captured by the GIW.  
**Note:** Written for a prompt on Tumblr from Wulffriend: Write an angsty story featuring Danny and Wulf being experimented on.  
**Characters:** Danny and Wulf

Tentatively he reached up, touching just under his left eye. With a hiss, he yanked his hand away, biting down hard on his lip. The eyeball wasn't there anymore. It hadn't been there for three days. The empty socket still felt strange, and he couldn't bring himself to touch above his cheekbone. His remaining eye trailed across the room to where the scientists were. They had taken more than just one eyeball from him. They took ectoplasm samples. They yanked out three of his teeth. He pressed a hand to his side where they stitched him up after poking around inside him, examining his insides, taking samples for what, he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that he hurt, he was tired, he felt so alone, and he wanted to see his family again.

He tried phasing out of the containment field they shoved him into on the first day of his capture, but something about the room kept his powers from working. He couldn't fly or go intangible or invisible. His energy balls fizzled out when he tried to conjure them. He couldn't do anything to protect himself from the scientists getting their hands on him and cutting him up.

His eye wandered around the containment field for what must be able the millionth time during his six days of captivity. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't figure out how. He wished he had some amazingly useful ability right then. He wished he could write himself out of there like Ghost Writer probably could. Desiree's wish granting ability would be useless since she could only grant other people's wishes, and he certainly didn't want to grant wishes for the Guys in White. If he were Clockwork, he could freeze time at the moment they opened the containment field. Then he could fly right out of it and be gone before they even knew what happened.

He searched the room for some means of escape, some way to break down the containment field so that he could use his powers freely. But he couldn't reach anything from within the field. They always made certain that he was strapped down before they opened the field to gather more samples. Clamping his eye shut, he took a deep breath, tried to clear his mind, find some answer to this problem. He could do it. He could get himself out of this situation. He knew he could. He just needed to think about it. But the answer wasn't coming to him. At the moment, he was about as useless as he was as a human.

The fluorescent lights shut off in the room as the red emergency lights started flashing. A siren screamed through the room, making the scientists bumble about in panic. They knocked into each other, banging over jars and vials, samples spilling onto the floor. One of the agents opened the door, ordering them out of the room. He only caught something about an intruder in their facility and that it would be best for the scientists to head for the panic room specifically designed to protect them from ghost attacks.

The door slammed closed when the last of the scientists fled the room. Danny sat very still, listening to the sirens ringing in his ears. A ghost attacked the GIW facility? What crazy, mad ghost would do something like that? He couldn't think of any ghost that would even consider something like that. Usually ghosts stayed as far away from the GIW as they could.

When claws appeared out of nowhere in front of him, glowing green and far too familiar, Danny leaped to his feet. His heart nearly stopped as the claws tore through the air, ripping open a hole that revealed the usual swirling green of the Ghost Zone. The face that peeked through the portal made Danny sigh with relief.

"Wulf!" He had never been happier to see the wolf ghost in all his life than at that moment. With his ability to open portals between the Ghost Zone and the real world, Wulf could easily break into the GIW facility and give them a scare. "How did you know where I was?"

"Friends," Wulf answered, holding out a paw for Danny to take.

His portals didn't stay open infinitely, and if Danny stood around like an idiot, it would close on him. He grabbed hold of Wulf's paw, allowing the ghost to pull him through the portal into the Ghost Zone. Once there, Danny spied Tucker and Sam in the Specter Speeder, looking worried to death about him. Danny managed a smile, trying to assure them that he was all right despite the way he looked. Maybe he wasn't completely all right, but at least he wouldn't suffer any more for right now at the hands of the GIW.

* * *

**jeanette9a:** I'll see what I can do with it. General idea is one character being kept like a doll in a doll house?


	8. Evening

**Evening**

**Summary:** Waiting grows tiresome, as does Danny's clinginess.  
**Pairing:** Paulina x Sam

Paulina glanced at her watch yet again, for what must be the twentieth time that hour. The evening grew late as a chill crept into the air. She hugged her arms about her body, rubbing at the exposed flesh of her upper arms. How much longer would she have to wait here, alone, in the park? She was tempted to get up and leave, but the hope that the other woman would show up kept her from moving. The park emptied hours ago of the other people, thankfully. She was tired of men stopping by to use some tacky pick up line on her. How many times did she have to hear some guy ask if it hurt when she fell from heaven? Her green eyes rolled at that lame line.

"Sorry!"

Paulina looked up at the woman's voice. She smiled, eyes lighting up happily, as the other woman came to a stop before her. "You're late, Sam." The smile was quickly replaced with a frown and a glare. She folded her arms, doing her very best to be upset despite that she was thrilled that her date finally arrived.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam collapsed onto the bench, running a hand through her dark locks. "Danny was being, well, depressed Danny." She sighed, knowing it was a lame excuse. "With Tucker and me dating, Danny keeps being all clingy, like he doesn't want to let us going anywhere without him."

"Maybe if we set him up with someone," Paulina said, taking hold of Sam's hand. She laced their fingers together, squeezing her date's hand gently. "If he had someone else filling up his thoughts, he wouldn't feel so lonely all the time."

"But who could we set him up with?" Sam frowned at the suggestion, but she couldn't deny that she liked the idea of Danny dating someone.

"I," Paulina grinned, "may have an idea for that." Wicked thoughts flickered in her mind. "But let's leave that for another day. Tonight," she brought Sam's hand up and brushed her lips against Sam's knuckles, "is all about us."

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Oh! Now there's an interesting idea. 8D;;


	9. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

**Summary:** The interruptions keep coming, and Kitty is not happy about it.  
**Note:** Written for an anonymous prompt from my Tumblr ask.  
**Pairing:** Danny x Kitty

Kitty sighed miserably as the sounds of fighting filled the air. Another red beam of energy slammed into Danny Phantom, sending him hurtling to the street below before he managed to correct his course and soar back up toward the ghost he was fighting. Mouth pursing in a tight frown, Kitty glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was growing close to midnight at this point, and Kitty scowled down at the time on the watch. Danny finally stunned his opponent long enough to pull out his Thermos and suck the ghost inside it.

Slapping the cap back onto the Thermos, Danny released a sigh of relief. His green eyes darted toward Kitty, sitting on top of a nearby building with her foul mood written clearly in the glower on her face. He drifted toward her, taking up a seat next to her on the ledge of the building.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled with his gaze cast downward as he set the Thermos beside him. "I promise that's the last one."

"That's what you said the last time," Kitty argued, folding her arms. She turned her head away from him with a huff. "I thought dating you would be better than Johnny since you're not constantly flirting with other women, but having you constantly flying off to fight ghosts really isn't all that better after all."

Danny hung his head. "I know. I've been a pretty bad boyfriend." A beeping from the device on his wrist alerted him to yet another ghostly interruption.

Kitty ground her teeth as she glared at the ghost detection device. Her ecto energy signature was keyed into it to identify her as a non threat so that her presence didn't constantly set it off when she was around Danny. But it still seemed to beep with irritating consistency, leaving them hardly more than five seconds together sometimes. It amazed her sometimes that they ever even managed to have a date with all the ghost fighting Danny did.

Sighing, Danny pulled out a cell phone from somewhere within his suit and started typing quickly. Kitty raised a curious eyebrow when Danny didn't immediately apologize again to her before flying off to deal with the latest threat.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked with a wariness in her voice as she eyed the half ghost beside her.

"Vlad wants to improve his image with people," Danny explained as he finished with writing his message. "What better way to show how much he's changed than to let him play the hero every once and a while?" Tucking the phone back into his suit, Danny turned back to her with a grin on his face. "And if he takes over part time as town hero, that will give us more time to spend together. Now where were we before that last interruption?"

"I think we were right about," Kitty smiled as she leaned in close to Danny, "here." Her lips nearly brushed over his as he returned the smile.

"Happy anniversary, Kitty." Danny tilted his head forward the remaining distant, sealing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Kitty grinned happily into the kiss as Danny reached up to cup her face with his hand, pulling her closer to him. Only a year passed since they started dating, and already Kitty felt happier with Danny than she ever did in all her years dating Johnny.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: There's so many things that could be done with the series. So many possibilities. 8D I'm working on Camp NaNo this month, so I might not get to this idea for a bit. D:


	10. Masked

**Masked**

**Summary:** Someone unexpected shows up at the masquerade dance.  
**Pairing:** Danny x Sam

Sam hated masquerade dances. She hated that everyone wore masks and she couldn't identify each person. Paulina, being the queen of the school, got her way once again. The dance committee voted, and Paulina's idea won unanimously. Sam wasn't even going to bother coming to the dance, but Tucker convinced her to come despite not having a date.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sam spun around. "May I have this dance?" asked the man, bowing to her. Sam blushed, taking his hand. Even with the black mask on, Sam knew exactly who the man was. The glowing green eyes and snow white hair were a dead giveaway.

"I didn't think you would come," Sam whispered as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I didn't even know about the dance until I talked to Tucker." Danny ignored the looks they received from their classmates.

"Are you back for good?" Sam asked in a hopeful tone.

"For a little while." Danny sighed. "I still have a lot of work to do in the Ghost Zone."

"Oh." Sam frowned in disappointment. "How much longer will you be in the Ghost Zone?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Danny held Sam closer as they danced. "All these debates are giving me a headache. There is no way to create a set of laws for them to follow because we can't get all the ghosts to agree to everything. I almost think we should just go back to fighting. At least that was easy."

"So when are you going back?" Sam wished Danny didn't have to go. She missed him over the past year, and she hated having to act like she had no idea where he was when Maddie and Jack went around searching for him.

"I thought I would stay a few days, spend some time with my friends," Danny replied. "Spend a lot of time with just you and me." He raised a hand and cupped Sam's bright red cheek. They both leaned in, and their lips met in a gentle kiss as the world around them seemed to melt away.


	11. Talents

**Talents**

**Summary:** Ember discovers one of Paulina's talents.  
**Pairing:** Ember x Paulina

"That's a nice drawing," Ember commented as she looked over Paulina's shoulder. "A guitar has six strings though."

Paulina blushed darkly as she covered the drawing with a hand. "You're not supposed to see it yet."

"I never knew you could draw so well." Ember leaned on Paulina as she tried to move her hand to see the drawing again. "Why are you hiding it?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Paulina pouted, moving her hand aside. "I thought maybe you might like it as a cover for you next CD."

"What a thoughtful girlfriend I have!" Ember grinned. "The head of the guitar looks wrong though. Are my hips really that big?"

"It's just a practice sketch!" Paulina whined, shoving Ember off her. "I know there's a lot wrong with it. I'll fix everything in the final version." She turned around in her seat. "Your hips aren't big at all."

"Good. I was afraid I would have to go on a diet," Ember said in relief.

"How does a ghost go on a diet?" Paulina asked with a puzzled expression.

"I have no idea." Ember laughed. She took Paulina's hand and pulled her from the chair. "Let's go dancing! We haven't been out in a while." Paulina smiled, letting Ember drag her from the apartment.


	12. Confusion

**Confusion**

**Summary:** Alicia doesn't understand what she's feeling toward someone that appeared in her life.  
**Pairing:** Wulf x Alicia

A year passed since Alicia first met Wulf. Their first encounter was when Wulf scared away one of the many salesmen that came to Alicia's house. She didn't know why he stayed with her, but she was glad he did. Wulf wasn't a scary beast in Alicia's eyes; instead, she felt warmth and comfort with him around. She didn't understand why though. Perhaps it was because Wulf actually listened when she spoke and protected her from the obnoxious salesmen. Alicia enjoyed his company, even during the silent moments when he curled up at her feet while she read at night.

Two months passed before she discovered the truth behind Wulf. The full moon shone brightly in the sky as Wulf, now a tall, slightly muscular man, stood in front of her. Alicia was terrified and felt betrayed by his deceit. She had been hurt many times before by men lying to her. It was the reason she remained single for so many years after her divorce. Logic and reason fled her mind, and she gave Wulf the chance to explain.

A ghost. That was what Wulf said he was. He had no explanation for why he was like this in his afterlife, why he changed into a man under the light of the full moon. He could barely recall his life, but he assumed that wolves greatly influenced him or perhaps caused his death. He promised to leave if that was what she wished, but strangely, Alicia asked him to stay.

"What's that matter?" Wulf asked as he raised his head to stare at the woman.

"Ah! It's nothing," Alicia replied with a smile before returning her attention to her book. Recently, there was a change in their relationship, and it struck fear into her heart. How could she love someone who was dead? It confused her, and she repeatedly tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.


	13. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

**Summary:** Paulina wishes a certain someone could attend a dance with her.  
**Pairing:** Desiree x Paulina

Paulina sighed as she leaned on the rail of the balcony outside the ballroom. Their school managed to raise enough money to hold the senior prom in the fanciest hotel in Amity Park. She did all the planning, even got a popular local band from the area to perform, and everything was going perfectly.

Except her date. She wasn't able to ask the person that she wanted to go with, so she settled on Dash. However, he was proving to be the worst date ever.

When she noticed a shooting star fly through the night sky, Paulina closed her eyes, whispering "I wish" before completing the thought in her mind.

"Did I hear someone say wish?" asked a woman from behind Paulina. She turned and gasped in shock when she saw Desiree standing in the doorway.

"D-Desiree?" Paulina stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling my services would be needed here," Desiree replied as she approached Paulina. "Actually, Danny mentioned that you were having a dance here and made quite a fuss about how depressed you seemed because you couldn't go with the person you wanted. So, what were you about to wish for?"

"It already came true." Paulina grinned, making a mental note to thank Danny for convincing Desiree to come. However, the grin faded when she noticed Dash heading toward them. "Now if only you could do something about Dash."

"I think that can be arranged," Desiree said with a snap of her fingers. Paulina watched as a pink mist circled around Dash's ankles. His arms flailed about as he tried to maintain his balance, but he fell, knocking Danny to the ground in the process.

"Oh, it's nice having a wish granting ghost for a girlfriend." Paulina smirked, wrapping her arms around Desiree's neck as the tune of slow song played softly in the background.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: For Wulf x Alicia? Um~ I never really thought about it.


	14. Star Filled Sky

**Star Filled Sky**

**Summary:** Ember is bored waiting for Paulina to finish studying.  
**Pairing:** Ember x Paulina

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ember asked from where she laid on Paulina's bed. She was bored out of her mind waiting for the woman to finish her school work.

Paulina turned around in the chair at her desk. "I told you earlier that I would be busy studying all night," she said, removing her glasses to rub her tired eyes. "If you're bored, then it's your own fault for stopping by to visit me."

"Can't you take a break?" Ember was surprised to learn that Paulina needed reading glasses. She always assumed the woman had perfect vision.

"I suppose a little break wouldn't hurt." Paulina stood. "We can take a little walk around the campus, but then I have to get right back to studying."

"Not what I was hoping for, but I'll take it." Ember grinned as she followed Paulina out the door to her dorm room.

They left the building and walked under the canopy created by the trees, heading toward the courtyard in the center of the college's campus. When they reached a clearing, Paulina glanced up at the night sky with stars twinkling high above them like little diamonds.

"There's Orion's belt," Paulina said, pointing toward three stars in a line.

"I already know you're smart," Ember said with a roll of her eyes. "You don't need to keep proving it to me."

"It's the only thing I actually recall from astronomy class," Paulina said, pouting in disappointment that the ghost wasn't impressed at all. "Would you rather I regale you with this year's winter fashion?"

"No, I would rather you regale me with your kisses." Ember smirked at the light blush coloring Paulina's cheeks.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: XD That could work!


	15. Short and Sweet

**Short and Sweet**

**Summary:** A taste of something new.  
**Pairing:** Phantom x Fenton

It felt strange to Danny as he walked through the crowd at the carnival. It was strange because he felt like a part of him was missing. That missing piece currently floated at his side, visible only to himself. After the incident during his freshman year when he separated his ghost self from his human self, Danny started to hear a voice in his head. He recognized it immediately for it was identical to his own voice, though it sounded somehow different. Phantom, as Danny started referring to him as, disliked being trapped inside Danny's body all of the time. So Danny used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate them again from time to time.

"What's that you're eating?" Phantom asked curiously, pointing a gloved hand at the fluffy pink stuff in Danny's hand.

"It's called cotton candy," Danny murmured as he glanced around to make sure no one overheard him. He grew used to explaining things in this manner to Phantom, but he couldn't let go of the paranoid feeling that one day someone would hear him.

Phantom stared thoughtfully at a small piece of the fluffy candy caught on the corner of the human's lips. Danny was oblivious to the wicked smile that crossed Phantom's face until he felt an icy tongue run up his cheek, licking the piece of cotton candy and freezing his body with its cool touch.

"Mm, it's quite sweet, though it's a shame it doesn't last very long," Phantom said, still smiling as he floated a few feet from Danny, whose face exploded into a dark blush.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: I'm glad you liked it. 8D It was my first time writing for Danny x Kitty. 8D;; Ahaha, well, it's a temp title? I can't really think of what to call it right now. I do plan on posting it, along with the other various things I started and posted up on tumblr. Maybe I should just go ahead and do that. XD;;;


	16. An Early Gift

**An Early Gift**

**Summary:** He always hated winter, but maybe it isn't always so bad.  
**Pairing:** Dash x Danny

"I hate this time of year," Danny grumbled as he wrapped his thick winter coat around him, trying to keep himself warm despite the frigid weather. He trudged through the snow still blanketing the sidewalk as he followed after the tall, blond man, falling farther behind with each stumble over the large mounds of snow.

"You're crazy, Fenton," Dash said as he turned around, not surprised to see how far behind Danny had fallen. "This is the best time of the year. I can't believe you're still down about Christmas."

Danny glared at Dash. "You're not the one getting shoved around and almost falling with every step in this snow," he snapped as he gestured at the white coated streets and the crowds of people bustling about as they shopped for presents. "You know I hate the cold, yet you still dragged me out here, you selfish bastard!" His shout caused a few shoppers to pause and stare at them.

Dash took Danny's hand and dragged him down the street; his cheeks red, though Danny couldn't tell if it was a blush or simply from the cold. When they reached the end of the block, Dash pulled Danny into a small shop before the raven haired man had a chance to discover its name.

"I did drag you out here for selfish reasons," Dash admitted as he walked to the front of the shop. Danny trotted along after him, waiting for more of an explanation. "But that's because I had something special I wanted to give you, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect." Dash approached the man at the counter, leaving Danny standing in confusion behind him. "Do you have the item?"

The man behind the counter nodded. He glanced at Danny, giving him a knowing smirk. Then he disappeared into the back room before re-emerging with a small black box in his hand. He held it out, and Dash took the box.

"I hope it's to your liking," said the shop employee as he bowed his head slightly.

"If you did exactly what I asked you to do, then it should be," Dash said before he turned and walked back to Danny. "An early Christmas present," he explained, offering the box to the confused man.

Danny took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a small gold band. Danny blinked as he removed it from the box. It took him a moment to realize that something had been engraved along the inside of the band.

"To my beloved phantom," Danny read out loud. He glanced at Dash, who tried desperately to hide his blush of embarrassment. "It's perfect," Danny announced with a smile as he slipped on the ring. From past experiences, he knew better than to tease Dash about being a romantic sap from time to time.


	17. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

**Summary:** Alone together, sharing a private moment.  
**Pairing:** Danny x Sam

"It's so peaceful here," Sam said, sitting on the cottage's porch. She wrapped the thick blanket tightly around her to ward off the cold, but Danny could see she was still shivering.

"I'm still surprised that Vlad actually had a good idea," Danny said as he sat beside her. He handed Sam the second mug of hot chocolate that he just finished making.

Sam tentatively took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue. "I'm surprised you agreed to take the vacation and get out of Amity Park."

"Well, we hadn't gone on our honeymoon yet," Danny said as worry crept to the forefront of his mind. He hated leaving Amity Park unprotected from ghosts. Vlad promised to keep everything under control while he was gone, but Danny didn't know how much he could trust the elder half ghost. "And what better place is there to go to than a mountain cottage during winter where we have an excuse to stay indoors and cuddle the whole time?" Danny grinned as Sam tried to hide her blush.

Sam brought the mug to her lips again then she paused. "It's starting to snow again."

Danny turned to look as the small flakes drifted slowly to the already white covered ground. "Should we go back inside now?"

"Not yet," Sam replied, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder to stop him from getting up. "I want to watch the snow fall for a while." She wrapped the blanket around Danny, and they huddled together to stay warm. "This place is like our own private winter wonderland." Sam grinned as she rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: I love Dash as a romantic sap! XD It totally fits him with his love of romance dramas. I will be writing more for Doctor Dash! XD I have about a paragraph written for the next chapter.


	18. The Restaurant

**The Restaurant**

**Summary:** Dash slips up on a date with Paulina.  
**Characters:** Danny and Dash

_Bluest Eyes_

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," Dash said as he gazed into Paulina's eyes. He knew he was laying the romance on a bit too much, but his relationship was already on thin ice. He didn't understand why he kept spacing out on their dates.

"You're staring right at them, and you still can't get the color of my eyes right!" Paulina threw a glass of water in Dash's face, waking him from his stupor. "You've made one too many mistakes, Dash. It's like you don't even care about our relationship." She stood, straightening her dress. "Just because you're the star quarterback and I'm the head cheerleader, it doesn't mean that we're meant to be together. Clearly, you have other, more important, things on your mind." She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving behind a shocked jock.

"Man, what's wrong with me?" Dash mumbled, hanging his head. He knew Paulina's eyes were green, but for some strange reason, he kept thinking about bright blue eyes.

"Sorry about the delay. There was a little accident in the kitchen. Have you two decided on what you would like to order?" the waiter rambled when he reached the table. He looked up and frowned at the single person sitting at the table. "Oh, sorry! I was told there was a couple."

Dash stood and loomed over the shorter man. "Go ahead and laugh, Fentonio," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I – I wasn't," Danny mumbled, eyes darting about the restaurant. People were starting to stare at them. "Come with me," he whispered, walking through the restaurant toward the employees only room. Dash followed Danny into the back room only because he hoped to alleviate some of his frustration. "Here," Danny said, pulling a clean shirt from one of the lockers.

"What?" Dash blinked at the outstretched hand.

"Well, your shirt is wet," Danny explained. "I thought maybe you would like a clean shirt to wear."

"You're not going to laugh at me?" Stunned Dash took the shirt.

"Why would I?" Danny's brow wrinkled in an expression of confusion. He saw Paulina throw the glass of water in Dash's face, but he thought it best to let Dash believe he hadn't.

Dash eyed Danny skeptically, but he shrugged as he pulled off his slightly wet shirt. Danny coughed and quickly turned away to face the door. Dash chuckled a little at the reaction as he put on the new shirt. Silently, he stepped behind Danny and poked him in the back. Danny squeaked, jumping about a foot in the air, and Dash laughed.

"Why would you do something like this for me?" Dash asked, buttoning up the shirt.

"Because I'm not a jerk like you." Danny flinched in fear of being hit.

"You're a pretty all right guy, Fenton," Dash said as he laid a heavy hand on the other teen's shoulder. Danny smiled weakly, trying to hide his wince when Dash tightened his hold on his shoulder. "But if you breathe one word about what happened tonight, I promise you will seriously regret it." Dash held up a fist, and Danny gulped nervously. After grabbing his wet shirt, Dash left the restaurant, ignoring the murmurs from the other patrons.

* * *

_Wrongly Accused_

"Fenton, my office. Now," ordered John, the manager of the restaurant where Danny worked. The other waiters stared at Danny, who gulped nervously as he walked into the manager's office.

"You wanted to see me," Danny said with a nervous shift of his weight.

"Fenton, I'm afraid I have to let you go," John explained.

"W-What? Why?" Danny asked in panic and disbelief.

"Recently, it has been discovered that someone is stealing money from us." John's expression was one of disappointment. "The other guys claim they saw you taking the money."

"But that's a lie!" Danny shouted. "I didn't steal anything!"

"I have five guys that say you did. You can come back at the end of the week to pick up your final pay check." John signed a few papers before glancing at Danny. "You can leave now."

Danny stomped out of the office. A few of the waiters gave him a knowing smirk, and Danny glowered at them. He left the restaurant before he did something that he would regret. When he turned the corner at the end of the block, he bumped into another person.

"Fenton," Dash growled, giving him a shove.

"Not now, Dash." Danny sighed as he tried to walk past the jock. Dash grabbed Danny by the arm and thrust a bag at him. Frowning, Danny peeked inside the bag.

"It's the shirt I borrowed," Dash mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

Danny let out a frustrated growl. He threw the bag to the ground before he stomped on it in a furious rage.

Dash stared at the other teen, perplexed by his reaction. He grabbed Danny and gave him a violent shake. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded, oddly worried.

Danny glanced at Dash. He wasn't sure he could trust the jock with the truth, but he needed to blow off some steam. "I got fired," he replied as he dropped his gaze to the crumpled bag beneath his foot. "Someone was stealing from the restaurant, and some of the other waiters told the manager I did it. I'm not a thief! I worked really hard at that job. Why would I steal and ruin that? Now I have to go search for a new job."

"They fired you because of a false accusation?" Dash turned and started storming off toward the restaurant.

"Wait, Dash!" Danny caught Dash by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"You have to prove to them that you're innocent," Dash shouted at Danny.

"With five people saying I did it? Yeah, I don't there's any hope of getting the manager to listen to me." Danny folded his arms with a grumpy frown. "Why do you even care? I figured you would laugh at me for getting fired?"

"Consider this my repayment for you keeping your mouth shut about what happened with Paulina." Dash shrugged. It angered him that those waiters used Danny as their scapegoat for their crime.

"Well, thanks for caring somewhat at least." Danny scratched the back of his head. He dropped his arm with a sigh. "And now I have to go look for places that are hiring." Danny waved before starting to walk off down the street.

"I," Dash said, causing Danny to pause and turn around again. "I may know of a place that would hire you."

Danny eyed Dash, suspicious of ulterior motives, but he could think of no reason why Dash might help him or why Dash would deceive him in this situation. He nodded, accepting Dash's offer.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: 8D Why pick just one favorite? *blushes* I'm glad you're enjoying all of these stories! =) Doctor Dash is on my list of stories to write! XD I have around, um... 8 or 9 full length stories on my list. XD;;


	19. Restoring Honor

**Restoring Honor**

**Summary:** Fright Knight reflects on his afterlife and honor.  
**Character:** Fright Knight

The Fright Knight worked with Vlad Plasmius for some time now. After being servant to the Ghost King Pariah Dark, he thought the change of masters would be good. Pariah, in the Fight Knight's mind, had no sense of honor. Being a knight both in life and death, honor played a major role in his personality. He could no longer respect himself while working under someone with no honor. That was how Vlad so easily persuaded him to change his loyalties.

Now the Fright Knight was faced with that problem again. The longer he worked for Vlad the more dishonor he saw; thus, causing him to feel less respect for himself. Time came once more for him to decide where his loyalties should lie. He had two options: continue working for Vlad and losing respect for himself or join Danny Phantom. The problem he saw with joining Danny was that they were on opposite sides. Danny was an enemy to the Ghost Zone.

The Fright Knight sighed as he considered Danny Phantom again. He fought to protect humans from ghosts. It was a noble and honorable act, playing the hero even if he received no respect from those he protected. However, a hero should not be one for selfish reasons such as fame and recognition. The Fright had to admit that in general ghosts were quite cruel in their attacks on the mortals. On closer inspection of their actions, he saw the dishonor in what they did, and that caused him to feel great disappointment with himself.

The decision was clear: the Fright Knight would side with Danny Phantom to restore his lost honor.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Danny should go haunt them! D:


	20. Stolen Kiss

**Stolen Kiss**

**Summary:** After a long night of drilling information into the young man, Vlad can't pass up a sudden temptation.  
**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny

"All right, Daniel," Vlad addressed the younger man as they sat on the couch in his study.

Papers covered the tabletop. Files on all of Vlad's business partners as well as some potential partners were cluttered together in one giant mess. They spent the majority of the evening looking over them, mostly for Daniel's sake since he would be speaking at the business meeting early the next morning. Vlad expected the young man to know everything about each person attending the meeting.

"This is Mrs. Livingston," Vlad said, picking up the paper with a photo of an elderly woman on it. "You should keep an eye on her because even though she looks like a nice old lady, she is more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. If you are not careful, she might eat you alive at the meeting." When he turned toward the young man, he saw Daniel fell asleep. The drool now staining the arm of his couch angered him, but he let it slide, realizing how tired he, himself, was. He let the paper drop on top of the pile as he stood. Lifting Daniel, he made a mental note to make sure Daniel ate more. The man was practically as light as he was at the age of fourteen. Then Vlad carried Daniel off to his room.

When he reached the bedroom, Vlad laid Daniel in the queen sized bed. Daniel removed his shoes earlier that evening, and they now sat forgotten behind the couch. Vlad pulled the covers Daniel's sleeping form. He stared at young raven haired man, amazed by how they overcame their hatred and learned to work and live together. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Daniel's lips. After stealing the kiss, Vlad quickly and quietly fled the room with his heart pounding faster than he ever remembered.


	21. Entertaining a Guest

**Entertaining a Guest**

**Summary:** Several years have passed since he's had anyone to entertain.  
**Characters:** Danny and Dan

"It's so rare for me to entertain a guest," Dan said as a smirk stretched across his face. He sipped from his wine glass while he watched his younger self struggle against the bonds holding him to the chair. However, any escape was impossible for him.

"I came here to fight you, not to be entertained," Danny growled, finally giving up his struggle and settling on glaring instead.

"Six years have passed since our last meeting, and you are still so very impatient." Dan set down his wine glass. "Are you still holding to that promise? Oh, but I suppose that is a silly question. You wouldn't be here now if you weren't still playing the hero." He gave an amused chuckle as he stood and walked down the length of the table. Danny kept his mouth shut, but he began to growl the closer Dan approached him. "I was hoping I would get to see you again. I don't often get to reminisce with someone about the past."

"Probably because you killed them all," Danny muttered.

"Right." Dan sat on the table before Danny. "I suppose there is that downside to killing. But now I can relive that joy I felt in taking the lives of your friends and family." His smirk returned when Danny attempted to attack him. "Who should I start with first? You parents? Your sister? Tucker? Or maybe Sam? We have enough time for me to tell you all the gory details for each of them, since you will be here for a very long time."

Danny tried to gather energy within the palm of his hand, but the restraints drained him of his powers. He cursed as he resigned himself to his fate as Dan's prisoner.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: For some reason, I read that as bed-dazzling. XD;;;

**Spongebob Swagpants**: Maybe he did~ 8D Haha, I could have written something like that in there. Like after the door closes behind Vlad, Danny's eyes crack open and glance over to the door. I didn't think of it though. XD;;; You're welcome! =)


	22. Loss

**Loss**

**Summary:** When all else is lost, he still remains.  
**Pairing:** Dash x Danny

Dash stared across the table at Danny, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. "I'm sorry I wasn't there last night," he said, breaking the silence.

"You couldn't have known." Danny's voice was hoarse. He raised the mug to his mouth and took a sip. The hot coffee burned his throat, but it felt oddly nice compared to how much his throat hurt.

"You should have called me. I would have come right over."

"I couldn't," Danny mumbled, gazing into his coffee mug. "Sam didn't want anyone else to see her in that condition." He shook his head to rid his mind of Sam's image right before she died. "I've lost both my friends. I'm all alone now."

Dash slammed his hand down on the table, causing Danny to jump at the loud sound. "I know you're grieving and it's difficult dealing with the loss of someone you care about," he said almost angrily. "I've lost friends and family too. But you're not alone." He reached across the table and covered Danny's hands with his own. "You still have me."

"I know," Danny smiled weakly. It faded as he dropped his gaze again. "I keep losing the people closest to me. I'm afraid I'll lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Dash smiled.

Danny appreciated the attempt to comfort him, but the fear lingered in his mind. He stood and walked around the table. Dash gave him a confused look as Danny sat in his lap.

"Just hold me," Danny mumbled, nuzzling his head against Dash's neck. His grieving process wasn't completely over yet. But having Dash's arms wrapped securely around him helped to ease the pain of loss, if only just a little.


	23. Luck

**Luck**

**Summary:** Bad luck doesn't always have to be a bad thing.  
**Pairing:** Poindexter x Dora

He was having rotten luck that night. First someone bumped into him, making him spill soda all over himself. Then he tripped over a wire, which pulled down an entire tent at the carnival. The roller coaster malfunctioned, trapping the poor humans at the top of a steep drop.

Poindexter sighed as he picked up the last of the three balls he was given. He had one last chance to win something before their date ended. Taking aim, he threw the ball. It whizzed through the air, nicking one of the tin bottles at the bottom of the pyramid. They toppled, and hope shone in his eyes. One bottle remained standing, and he sighed again as his hope deflated.

"Sorry, Dora," Sidney mumbled to blonde ghost at his side. "I'm rotten at these games."

Dora smiled at him. "It was noble of you to try," she said, leaning down to give him a chaste peck on the cheek.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Haha. *sobs* I totally need to write more happy Danny ficlets.


	24. Too Cold

**Too Cold**

**Summary:** The scars didn't scare her.  
**Pairing:** Fright Knight x Dora

He was acting distant, almost cold. Too cold, Dora decided. No longer under the rule of her brother, Dora allowed herself to act more independently. No more hiding her opinions for fear of her brother's wrath! She would speak to the Fright Knight directly to discover the reason for his cold behavior toward her.

Without care, Dora opened the door to the Fright Knight's chambers. The helmet he held in his hands clattered to the floor as his arms shot up to hide his face.

"Don't look!" shouted the Fright Knight, his hunched over form trembling.

Dora almost laughed. Had Fright Knight never heard of the curse on her family's line? "And here I thought I was the beast in the relationship," Dora said in a kind, sweet voice as she knelt before the Fright Knight and wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the scars decorating his face.

* * *

**MsFrizzle**: Thanks~ =)

**jeanette9a**: Happysack happy?


	25. Shake Your Booty

**Shake Your Booty**

**Summary:** It didn't matter that he was a bad dancer. Dash still enjoyed the show.  
**Pairing:** Dash x Danny

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Danny said before he cursed at stepping too earlier on the up arrow.

"You're doing a lot better than most of the beginners I've seen," Dash said as he smirked at Danny. He received a scowl from the other man after Danny glanced over to see Dash hitting every arrow perfectly.

"And just how long have you been obsessed with Dance Dance Revolution?" Danny asked as he miscalculated when to hit the arrow again.

"I'm not obsessed with it." The song came to an end, showing an A for Dash and an F for Danny.

"Oh yeah, I so rocked that," Danny grumbled sarcastically, glaring at the words on the screen. "If you're not obsessed with it, then how did you become so good at it?"

"I used it as a way to blow off steam," Dash explained as he watched Danny scroll through the song list until he found one with a good beat. "It was my little escape from all the pressures of the real world. And it helped with my reflexes." Dash grinned and leaned back against the wall behind them.

"Why did you stop?" Danny asked when he noticed the other man wasn't jumping around beside him.

"Just taking a moment to actually look at what you're doing. Then I can give you some pointers," Dash lied, his gaze focused on something higher than Danny's feet. _Perhaps inviting him over was a bad idea_, Dash thought, forcing down the urge rising inside him.

"You can give them to me, but I don't know if they'll actually help." Danny laughed. He stumbled over his feet, and his arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance. Dash sprung into action, catching Danny with an arm around his waist. Only the pounding beat of the song filled the room as Dash held Danny tightly to his body.

"I," Dash said after a moment, pausing to clear his throat. "I told you wearing baggy pants wasn't a smart idea."

Danny's body was tense, his eyes opened wide, and his brain failed to function. He was afraid to move, and the hand on his hip only made him more worried. "D-Dash, please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Dash panicked at being found out, his face growing pale as he wondered what to do in this situation. There was no way for him to lie and say that Danny was only imagining it. His cocky smirk soon returned as he tightened his hold on Danny. "That depends on what you think it is," Dash whispered with a deep, husky voice into Danny's ear. He rocked his hips slowly, feeling a surge of satisfaction when Danny gave a high-pitched "eep."

"I – I think I should go now," Danny stuttered. He tried to take a step forward, but Dash's hold prevented all escape attempts that he tried.

"Are you really that horrified to discover that another man is attracted to you?" Dash asked as he trailed his free hand down Danny's neck. He chuckled at how tense the man became with that simply action. He released Danny, who stumbled a few feet away from him. "I guess I shouldn't keep you from your studies any longer," Dash said as he watched Danny run from his apartment. When the door slammed shut, a frown replaced his smirk. "I blew it," he mumbled with a sigh.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: Ooooh~ O: I hadn't heard of that.


	26. Shake Your Booty Revisited

**Shake Your Booty Revisited**

**Summary:** Sometimes Kwan's attempts annoyed him, but sometimes they were worth it.  
**Pairing:** Dash x Danny  
**Written:** for swaqdanny on tumblr

Dash didn't really care to be there, but his best friend dragged him out of the dorm for a night of partying at a club near their college campus. Sometimes he hated when Kwan tried to cheer him up. His blue eyes drifted around the club and landed on Kwan already chatting it up with some random guy with longish dark hair. He shook his head at his friend, knowing Kwan would probably only date the loser for a week before they broke it off. For whatever reason that Dash could never understand, Kwan never had long lasting relationships with anyone, of either gender.

Dash made his way toward the bar as music blared through the club, which wasn't exactly his kind of thing. Dancing around could be fun on occasion, but clubs never seemed like the right place to meet someone to start a real relationship with, to him. In any case, he already had his attention on someone. He ran a hand through his blond locks, remembering how he completely blew it with that person.

_Way to go, dumbass_, he thought with his gaze lowered. He hadn't heard even a word from Fenton since that day, and he doubted that Fenton would even respond to him if he attempted to contact him. They saw each other in the one class that they shared, but Fenton always made certain to sit as far away from Dash as possible. How long ago was that DDR fiasco? It felt longer than a month and a half.

A high pitched whistle broke through the music, and Dash snapped his head around at the sound of the wolf call. A stage was step up in the club for the times when they had a live band to provide the music. A group of rough looking men stood around the stage, cheering and whistling, and there on the stage with tight as hell leather pants and a mesh top that lifted to reveal more of his tantalizing pale flesh was Danny Fenton.

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he watched the raven haired man move on the stage, so very different from how he played DDR at Dash's dorm not even two months ago. When he noticed some big, muscular man climbing onto the stage, Dash jerked right out of his stunned state. Shoving his way toward the stage, he glared at the man trying to put his hands all over Fenton, who was trying to put distance between him and the man but was quickly running out of space on the stage. When he reached them, Dash hopped right onto the stage and grabbed the man from behind, maneuvering him toward the edge of the stage before giving him a hard shove. Dash hardly cared if the man got hurt when he fell, knocking some of the other men to the ground as well.

"Dash!" Fenton gaped in shock with perhaps a touch of fear.

Grabbing him around the waist, Dash lifted Fenton over one shoulder, ignoring protests as he carried the other man toward the exit of the club. Seriously, what the hell was going on here? Dash couldn't understand what Fenton, of all people, was doing at that club. And dancing on stage no less! When they reached the outside, Dash finally released Fenton, setting him down on his feet again.

"What the hell was that, Fenton?" Dash demanded, folding his arms. There were several things that were angering him with his inability to wrap his mind around this whole situation.

"What?" Fenton asked as his bright blue eyes looked away, clearly refusing to glance at the blond man before him. "I need money. You think I really make all that much working at the Nasty Burger?"

Dash blinked numbly at that response before he shook his head again. "No. I mean with the dancing!" He flailed his arms toward the club. "And-"

"Just because I can't step in time to some stupid arrows doesn't mean I can't dance." Fenton finally looked toward him, narrowing his eyes as he frowned.

Okay. Maybe Dash shouldn't have assumed that Fenton couldn't dance simply because he was pretty bad at DDR. "You do realize that's a gay club, right?"

"Really?" Fenton asked sarcastically. "The fact that everyone was dancing with the same sex really threw me off there."

Dash glowered at him. "Then why did you freak out last time?"

Fenton suddenly looked like the awkward fourteen year old from freshmen year in high school instead of the twenty-two year old man that he was when he hugged his arms around his body and glanced away. "I don't know." He shrugged, and it was clear in his body language that he felt uncomfortable. Something about that annoyed Dash. "I guess because it was you."

"What?" Dash asked numbly, his brain feeling like it just shut down because he couldn't puzzle out what Fenton meant by that statement.

Fenton sighed, lifting a hand to rake through his raven locks. "We've been getting along really well for a while now, maybe even being friends." He glanced hesitantly at Dash like he expected to be laughed at, or worse. "I didn't even think you were gay, and then all of sudden, it's like hello!" He waved his arms, his eyes opening real wide. "You're all into me, and I don't know. I didn't know if I wanted to have things progress that far between us. At least not yet."

"Oh." Dash had his fair share of rejections in the past, but this time it felt a lot worse than just a knife through the heart. It was like having a hand wrapped around his heart, slowly squeezing it until it finally burst. His shoulders sagged miserably. He never would have expected Fenton to be the one who could hurt him so badly when they first entered Casper High. Dash barely heard the movement, footsteps approaching him. He only came back to himself when he felt lips pressing against his own and hands on his hips, pulling him a touch closer to the other man's body. He missed the chance to kiss back before it broke, the body pulling away from him. Dash watched, too stunned to react, as Fenton walked away.

* * *

**interested read**: Dash is so classy~ XD

**jeanette9a**: Worse than when he got hold of Pandora's box?


	27. Melting

**Melting**

**Summary:** His heart was frozen.  
**Character:** Vlad

His heart was frozen. Vlad knew this for many years. No matter how much he claimed to love Maddie, he knew it was false love. He forced himself to feel something, anything, but his heart was as cold as ice. He became an emotionless doll. Vlad shook his head. That wasn't entirely right. He had emotions. He felt anger and hatred, but he lacked the ability to feel happiness and love.

Vlad threw the items off his desk in a fit of rage. The papers fluttered to the ground while his computer smashed upon impact, sending little piece flying through the air. He buried his face in his hands as he begged to know why he couldn't love anyone. He grew tired of having a frozen heart. He wanted to melt the ice and learn to love. However, no matter what he tried, his heart remained cold.

"Computers aren't free, you know," Daniel grumbled when he stepped into the office and noticed the busted computer. "Ms. Gray is here for the meeting," he added as he frowned, "the one that was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank you, Daniel," Vlad said as he stood and straightened his suit.

"I'm giving you both watches for Christmas," Daniel muttered, turning to leave the office, "then maybe you two could arrive at meetings on time."

Vlad finished fixing his appearance then he quickly followed Daniel to the conference room. As he walked, he noticed a strange warmth blossom in his chest. He placed a hand to his chest, wondering what caused the warmth.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: He does~ 8D;; Ah, Camp NaNo is like NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), but they hold it in April (and I think July?) and you can choose your target word count (I picked 50k), and you have a month starting from April 1st to the end of the month to hit the word count you chose. I'm getting close! Stuck right now trying to name a rival high school (and mascot) for Casper High. orz


	28. Stairs

**Stairs**

**Summary:** Growing up isn't all bad.  
**Pairing:** Youngblood x Box Lunch

"Why are we doing this?" Youngblood asked, sighing as they carried another load of boxes up the stairs to the attic of Box Lunch's parents' lair.

"Because," explained Box Lunch as she easily controlled the five boxes that floated behind her, "if we wish to grow up, we must put aside our childish ways."

"But I like my toys," complained Youngblood with a pout.

Box Lunch skipped up the steps to where the pirate ghost stood, and she placed a quick kiss upon his cheek.

"Then again, growing up does sound fun," he said with a dazed grin on his face.

* * *

**Anon**: Sorry! D:

**jeanette9a**: Elmeton?


	29. Sugar

**Sugar**

**Summary:** Danny doesn't always let Dash push him around.  
**Pairing:** Dash x Danny

"How stupid are you?" Dash demanded as he threw open the locker room door. It banged against the wall, making Danny jump. "First you put way too much sugar into the mix. It asked for a cup, not the entire bag!"

Danny watched in silence as Dash stripped himself of his black shirt. He licked his lips at the sight of the tanned muscular torso.

"Then you forget to put the lid on the blender," Dash continued his rant. "I swear if you make me lose this bet, I'll-" He was cut off when Danny shoved him against the row of lockers. Shocked by the display of strength, Dash gaped at the shorter man.

Danny smirked at the hint of fear that passed through Dash's eyes. "I never wanted to be dragged into this bet in the first place, so don't pin your failure on me," he growled threateningly. He pushed away from Dash and felt satisfied with the shock he gave the jock. Walking through the locker room, he stripped off his own clothes as he headed for the showers to wash away the sugary substance that coated his body.

Dash gulped as he watched the subtle sway in Danny's hips.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: It's kind of funny because before you mentioned it, I had put down West Emerton. XD;;;


	30. The Hill

**The Hill**

**Summary:** The hill wasn't their place anymore.  
**Character:** Danny and Cujo  
**Written:** for dbkt on tumblr

He sat on the hill. Their hill. Or what used to be their hill. Now it was just another hill with no more special meaning. He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top of them as he stared out over the town. It was quiet that night with the sun just starting to set. Pinks and oranges bled through the sky as night came, and soon the stars would be out, twinkling high above him. The year was coming to a close, and the air held a crisp chill.

A wet nose pressed against his side, and Danny jerked at the sudden presence. He didn't even notice his ghost sense go off or the usual shiver that would run through him when he was around another ghost. His blue eyes dropped to the little green dog that barked happily, wagging its tail when Danny turned his attention onto him.

"Out of the Ghost Zone again, are you, Cujo?" Danny chuckled as he scratched behind the dog's ears, but there was no humor in his laugh. He didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. Everything felt gloomy, and his chest kept squeezing painfully. He wanted to make that feeling go away, but nothing he tried seemed to work.

Cujo wiggled his way into Danny's lap, squirming until the half ghost was forced to lower his legs so that the dog could comfortably rest over his lap. Rolling his eyes, Danny leaned back against the tree and lazily stroked his hand over the dog's back. The tail remained a flurry of motion, whipping back and forth and stirring up a tiny breeze from the action.

"I-" Danny caught himself, knowing making any sort of wish out loud could prove to be a bad idea if a certain ghost was lurking around in the area. "It must be nice being a dog sometimes. You don't have any worries at all, do you? You're happy just finding someone to scratch your back." He rubbed his fingers across the dog's spine, and Cujo gave a happy bark.

A smile tugged at his face as he stared down at the ghost dog. Maybe he just needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. "Well, Cujo," Danny lifted the dog up so that they were face to face. "Feel like a game of fetch?" He grinned as Cujo licked his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." Setting Cujo down, Danny stood up, transforming into Phantom. A dense ball of ectoplasm formed in his hand, and he threw it, watching as the dog darted off to catch it.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: Haha, who knows~? XD;; Maybe I should have aggressive Danny more often. XD;; You're welcome! =)

**jeanette9a**: Oh cool~ =)


	31. Striking a Deal

**Striking a Deal**

**Summary:** Kwan is mesmerized by a statue he found at the bottom of the sea and seeks the help of a Deep One to find the human the statue was modeled after.  
**Characters:** Kwan and Lancer

Kwan glanced over his shoulder again, making sure no one had followed after him. He knew this was a bad idea, knew there would be a heavy price to pay for what he wanted, but he had to do this. His father couldn't control his life forever.

He swam into the dark cave. Seaweed reached out toward her, attempting to wrap around him and keep him. Kwan struggled his way through the tunnel as he tore his way through the seaweed. _Of course he would live in such a troublesome place_, Kwan thought in annoyance when he was finally free of the seaweed cave. When he looked up, he yelped in surprise and jerked back away from the large fish face before him.

"I've been essspecting you," he said, lips stretching wide into a grin.

Kwan swallowed hard as he swam forward a few inches. He tried to put on a brave face, but meeting the Deep One made him beyond nervous. It was forbidden to have any contact with a Deep One, but despite the dangers, he knew this was his only option. "I wish to make a deal with you," he said with only the mildest hint of a waver in his voice.

"That isss what all who come here sssay." He swam around Kwan before stopping in front him again. He took the merman's face in his webbed claws as his tail wrapped around his. "What isss it you want?"

"I – I want legs," he answered with a small hesitation. "I want to be able to walk on land like the two legged ones."

"Why would you want legsss or walk on land?" The Deep One drew Kwan closer. A webbed hand slid down his arm as he stared into his aqua colored eyes. "Becaussse of that ssstatue, hm?" He grinned at the merman's bewilderment. "I sssaw it. I sssaw your father dessstroy it."

"I need to find him!" he exclaimed in urgency. "I can't search for him like this. That's why I need legs to walk on land with."

"You think you love him, hm?" The Deep One smirked more. He yanked the merman close and dragged him deeper into the cave. "I can help you." He stopped in a larger room filled with shelves made of stone that held various bottles of odd looking liquids. "For a price," he added, turning a smirk on the merman.

"What's the price?" Kwan asked nervously. He didn't like the feel of the Deep One's tail wrapping around his tail in an almost perverse manner.

"Three weeksss," explained the Deep One. "I'll give you three weeksss to find, ssseduce, and make thisss human fall in love with you. But if you fail, you'll return here and become my apprentice."

"Your… apprentice?" Kwan swallowed, quite sure he didn't like the sound of that.

The Deep One leaned in, nuzzling against him neck as he sniffed the merman's scent. "Yesss, my apprentice," he answered, placing webbed claws on the merman's hips where flesh turned to scale. "There isss sssuch power in you. Power your _father_ refusssesss to believe esssissstsss." A long tongue flicked out to lick up his neck. "If you fail to find your love or your love isss falssse, you will be mine."

Kwan squirmed in the Deep One's hold. He didn't like the deal offered to him. Making deals with a Deep One was forbidden. Becoming a Deep One's apprentice would surely get him exiled from the kingdom. He would never see his father or his best friend again. Swallowing, he came to a realization and relaxed in the Deep One's grasp. If he wished to find the one that matched the stone statue, he had no choice but to accept the deal. Without the Deep One's power, it was impossible for him to gain legs and walk among the land dwellers.

"I – I accept the deal," Kwan said, voice shaking.

"Essscellent," the Deep One hissed in the merman's ear before he slithered up toward the roof of the room. When he returned several moments later, he held two necklaces in his claws. One was an amethyst crystal on a thin silver chain. "Thisss one you wear." He offered it over to Kwan, who stared at it.

Reaching out, Kwan wrapped his hand around the crystal. Hesitantly, he wrapped the chain around his neck and latching the two ends of the chain together. He then turned it around so that the amethyst rested just below his collar bone. "What's this for?" he asked, looking up at the Deep One.

"Part of the ssspell," he answered, saying no more on that. He lifted the other necklace – a spiral shell on a leather string - and held it before Kwan's face. "Blow on it."

Kwan blinked, not understanding how this would give him legs. But knowing little of magic, he trusted the Deep One. Taking a deep breath, he blew, bubbles circling around the shell. When it started to glow, Kwan slapped a hand to his throat. It felt like something had been torn out of him. He gasped and looked up at the Deep One who smirked back him.

"Now for the real magic," the Deep One said, pocketing the shell necklace someplace where Kwan couldn't see. He backed up a few feet and began chanting something, but Kwan couldn't understand it with all of the Deep One's hissing and slurred words. At the end of his chant, the words boomed off the walls of the room. Then something slammed into Kwan. He gasped and curled up as pain and heat coursed through his body. Things shifted, and his tail broke in two to form legs.

The final change was the gills upon his neck closing. He gasped again, water filling his mouth. The Deep One acted quickly, snatching up the former merman and dragging the now human up through a hole in the dome of the cave's room. He swam quickly up to the surface of the sea. When they broke through, Kwan coughed and gasped for air.

"Remember," said the Deep One once Kwan was breathing normally again. "You have three weeksss to find thisss love of yoursss." He sank back into the water and swam off, leaving Kwan to figure out how his new body worked all on his own.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haha, this idea, uh, came up during talks with my old RP group where I played Kwan. Weird take on The Little Mermaid. *coughs* Lancer's a Deep One because, well, he's just awesome as a Deep One. *shot* Don't ask.

**PrincessJessica24**: Thanks~ =) Sure! XD Never enough of Danny cross dressing.

**jeanette9a**: Thanks!

**Spongebob Swagpants**: X3 Eeee, thanks!


	32. Beyond These Walls

**Beyond These Walls**

**Summary:** Danny dreams of stars and a life beyond the walls.  
**Characters:** Danny and Vlad  
**Written:** for jeannette9a with the theme of Doll House, though I think this spiral into something else.

Danny sat on the window sill with a book in his lap as he gazed out over the perfectly maintained gardens surrounding the castle. They were lovely to stare at with the topiaries sculpted like animals and hedges winding around like a maze and the colorful dots of flowers sprinkled around the area. But no smile came to his face as he took in their beauty. He never got to go out there and lose his way among the hedges or breathe in the fragrance of the flowers. Sure. His father brought fresh roses and lilies and a variety of other flowers from the gardens to place in vases about his rooms.

But it wasn't the same. He was tired of being locked away, never getting to see the outside world for himself. He learned of amazing things within the books he read, and his father brought in more whenever Danny exhausted his current selections. His favorites were the books talking about the stars. Every night he stared up at them, trying to pick out constellations. His dreams were filled with the thought of being able to one day fly among them.

But it was strictly forbidden for him to leave the castle. Danny frowned, dropping his gaze back to his book that showed an up close image of the moon on the front cover. It would be amazing to walk on it one day. His fingers brushed over the cover, tracing the craters on the moon.

Would he never get to step outside this castle? He was aware of the dangers to his life. Hunters existed that wanted to steal him away from his father, to dissect him because he wasn't quite human. His hands squeezed around the sides of the book. He couldn't help the way he was born, not breathing, almost half dead. It was a miracle that he survived at all. His mother wasn't so lucky, passing away before she ever got the chance to hold him in her arms. That fact always made him feel guilty, like he got to live because she died.

The jiggle of the doorknob tore Danny out of his reverie. With a sigh, he set the book aside on the table nearest the window. Then he got up and made his way across the room, picking his way carefully, but as always, something tripped him up and he fell flat on his face. He huffed tiredly, pushing himself to his knees as the door opened.

"Daniel," his father greeted, staring down at him with curious dark blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

Danny turned his head away, not wanting to admit to the embarrassing fact of tripping over his own hair. "You wanted me to clean up. I was checking under the bed." He bent over, pressing his head to the floor as he glanced under the four poster bed. There wasn't anything to find beneath it since he finished cleaning everything up hours ago.

"Come over here, Daniel," his father called.

Danny sat up straight as he glanced toward his father who walked over to the table in his room. Hopping to his feet, he joined his father at the table, nearly tripping again over the long length of raven hair that seemed to drape over everything surface within the room. Sometimes, he really just wanted to cut all of it off and save himself the trouble of dealing with it all. Brushing out all the knots and washing it was far too troublesome. But his father made sure to keep all sharp instruments out of his room, and out of his reach if brought into the room. He frowned at that fact as he swiped at a lock of hair that fell before his face and into his eyes. Seriously troublesome.

"A cake?" Danny asked curiously, watching as his father lit each individual candle upon the white frosted cake.

"Have you forgotten that it's your birthday?" Amusement flitted through the man's voice.

Blue eyes sparkled widely before Danny glanced away, slightly ashamed at having forgotten that it was, indeed, his birthday. His mind got distracted while staring out over the garden. Taking a deep breath, he pondered over a wish before he blew out the breath hard, making sure to extinguish each little flame.

"Was there any wish that I might be able to make come true?" his father asked as he cut slices from the cake, placing a slice on each of the two plates.

Danny frowned inwardly at the question. His greatest wish would be to see the stars, but knowing how impossible that would be, he settled for simply asking for the chance to step outside the walls the caged him. He knew that wasn't something his father would want to hear though.

"I'm just happy to spend my birthday with you." Danny smiled up at his father, who returned it as he reached out and threaded his fingers through his son's raven hair.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I had a different idea for the prompt, but then I saw a commercial for Tangled that hit me with this idea. XD;; Basic idea is Maddie was pregnant with Danny but something went wrong… Maybe from all the radiation off the ectoplasm in the house during the pregnancy. *shrugs* But Vlad kidnaps Danny away when he realizes Danny's not exactly human and wants to keep him safe. No excuse for the long hair other than it'd be funny to see Danny with super long hair. XD;;; I don't know what I'm doing anymore. *runs into the sunset*

**Spongebob Swagpants**: Yes~ Lancer would be a great Deep One (when he's not being a witch XD;;; ). We had crazy ideas in that RP. XD;; Um~ I think the statue was going to be Danny. And Vlad was Kwan's "father" because, haha, yeah. XD;;; Crazy stuff happened.


	33. Blood

**Blood**

**Summary:** It was too soon to let go.  
**Pairing:** Kwan x Jazz

Jazz knelt cautiously beside the man. Gently, she touched a hand to his forehead, brushing back ebony locks coated with blood. His head was bowed, and his eye clamped shut. More blood oozed from his eye, slowly trickling down his dirty cheek. He was badly injured. They needed to get to a hospital.

"Come on, Kwan," she said quietly, comfortingly, trying to coax him into cooperating. "We have to go now. There's a hospital close by." She took his hand, but he pulled it free.

"There's no need to go there," Kwan said, his voice hoarse.

"Don't play the macho man act. You _need_ a doctor." Jazz grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up.

Kwan gave a cry of pain, making her stop. He lifted his head to stare sadly at her, the light in his eyes fading rapidly.

"No, please no," Jazz begged, tears forming in her eyes. Her hands fumbled with the man's coat and pulled it open to see the tip of an iron rod protruding from just below his ribcage. She cupped his face. "Please don't go. Stay with me!" The tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared into Kwan's sightless eye.

* * *

**midnight**: Haha, yeah. XD;; Except there's nothing magical about Danny's hair there so there's really no excuse for him to have long hair. orz

**jeanette9a**: Glad you liked it. =) The other idea involved Micro-Management.


	34. Do You Fear Me?

**Do You Fear Me?**

**Summary:** Even ghosts have something they're scared of.  
**Characters:** Dash and Danny

Dash lit yet another candle that he found stored away in the closet of the shed, since it hardly qualified to be called a house, that he took refuge in when the storm hit. He shook the match until the flame went out before he surveyed his surroundings. The shed had no electricity, which was a great misfortune considering the drop in temperature. A table sat relatively in the center of the main room and was now covered with candles. Aside from the table, the only other furniture was a torn-up, old couch where the second occupant of the shed sat, hugging his legs to his chest.

"I'm sure the storm will past soon," Dash said, though the encouraging words did nothing to remove the fearful look in the bright blue eyes watching him.

Thunder boomed, and Danny squeaked as he covered his ears and began muttering unintelligibly. If they were still in high school, Dash might have found the reaction amusing and would have proceeded to tease the man mercilessly. However, high school was long over, and Dash learned to look past the silly labels people acquired during those days. When he entered college, Dash stopped playing football and took up track instead, since he grew tired of playing the sport his father forced him to play. He was shocked to discover that Danny also joined the track team. Their rivalry from high school remained and aided them as they continued to outdo the other.

Dash was torn from his trip down memory lane when another booming thunderclap sent Danny scrambling off the couch to huddle in a corner of the shed. Sighing, Dash walked over and crouched before Danny.

"What's going on with you?" Dash asked, forcing down the urge to fall back on saying snide remarks as he would have done back in high school. "I've never seen you act so scared. Even when I used to chase you around threatening to beat you within an inch of your life, you were never scared."

"I just really hate thunderstorms," Danny muttered, turning his gaze away as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I don't have any real reason to be afraid of them. I should have outgrown this childish fear a long time ago, but I just can't stop myself from being scared each time I hear thunder."

"I never would have thought your biggest fear was of a little thunder." Dash smirked at Danny, who scowled.

"At least I don't scream like a girl whenever I see a ghost." Danny snorted.

"Ghosts are scary!" Dash shouted. "I don't know how you _aren't_ afraid of them."

"Do you find me scary?" Danny mumbled, frowning.

"Did you say something?" Dash asked, unable to hear the soft murmur of Danny's words.

"No, nothing." Danny looked away again as sadness entered his eyes.

* * *

**jeanette9a**: I might still do it? I don't know.

**midnight**: I should write happy things. orz I have too many sad things.


	35. Thievery

**Thievery**

**Summary:** Some evils are inevitable.  
**Characters:** Danny and Control Freaks!Danny

The dreams were coming to him more frequently ever since Tucker and Sam went to out of state college. They started occurring during his waking hours recently. The creepy voice that made his every hair stand on end would call out to him, the words reverberating through every part of him.

Danny tried to ignore it, but the voice refused to go unheard. It liked to play mind games with him, feed upon Danny's weaknesses. On rare occasions, it managed to seize control of Danny's body and pocketed other people's valuables. It sickened Danny to know it was his hand stealing the items, yet at the same time, it gave him a thrill like no other he knew. He found it quite easy to take from others even without the help of the voice.

"Your greed can't be satisfied with only those small trinkets," said the voice one day while Danny was busy brushing his hair. Danny raised his gaze, meeting with his reflection in the mirror sitting upon his dresser. The reflection's eyes flashed red, and a wicked smirk stretched across its face.

"N-No, wait! I overcame you!" Danny shouted. The hairbrush clattered to the floor as he seized the sides of the mirror.

"Overcame, yes, but you never destroyed me," the reflection said, amused by Danny's reaction. "Couldn't you feel me still lurking within you all this time? But I suppose it doesn't really matter if you couldn't." The reflection shrugged.

"Why do you still exist?" Danny asked the first coherent thought to enter his confused mind.

"You were incapable of destroying me," the voice replied. "Perhaps some part of you decided I was necessary for one reason or another. Or," his smirk grew wider, "perhaps you found me desirable." He extended a hand through the smooth surface of the mirror. Danny dropped the mirror and leapt away as his heart pounded in fear. The mirror shattered upon the ground, but the reflection remained standing before Danny.

"You – You're not real!" Danny shouted.

"Oh, I'm very real," the reflection said. It shot toward Danny and had a hold of him before he could run away. "Imagine the treasure we could take together," it whispered, stroking a cold hand down Danny's neck.

"No, I won't! I'm not like you!" Danny shouted as he tried to stop the trembles of terror running through him.

"And yet you're the one who has been stealing this whole time," stated the reflection. In his moment of shock, Danny dropped his guard. The reflection grinned darkly as it left the apartment in its newly acquired body.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: He is~ XD Nope. Dash is totally clueless in that one. But a story where Danny is popular... *shot*

**MsFrizzle**: Indeed. He would have very good reason to be scared of lightning. But he wouldn't tell any of that to Dash. XD;;


	36. Just in Time

**Just in Time**

**Summary:** Some of the best presents cut it close to being late.  
**Pairing:** Danny x Sam

Sam sighed as she stared at the slowly melting wax of the candles in the center of the table. Her party ended hours ago, and her friends all left. She sat alone in the dark room with only the candles to light it. After she ran her finger along the side of the cake, she brought the finger to her mouth and licked the icing from it. It was vanilla icing that she mixed it with red and blue food dyes to make it purple. Most of the cake was already eaten by her guests, but she managed to save some.

Sam glanced at the clock, ticking loudly, and she sighed again when she noticed the time. In half an hour, a new day would start, and it would no longer be her birthday.

"Where are you?" Sam mumbled, tapping her fingers on the table. As the time passed, her eyelids grew heavy, and she rested her head upon her arms.

When the room grew cold, Sam shivered. Her eyes opened, and a smile spread across her face as the icy hand caressed her cheek. She sat up straight, glancing at the clock as the white haired ghost switched to his human form.

"You were almost late, Danny," Sam said, trying to look angry with the man.

"A ghost popped up out of nowhere," Danny explained as he sat in the chair next to Sam at the table. "That's not a very good excuse, but I did everything I could to make sure I made it here before it was too late."

"I'm glad you made it." Sam smiled as she pulled the leftover cake toward them. She paused when she caught sight of Danny's hand placing a small box on the table in front of her. After blinking at him, she took the small box and lifted the lid. Nestled inside she found a silver band with a small amethyst gem set in it. She turned back to Danny, who climbed off his seat and knelt on one knee on the floor.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Danny asked with a serious expression on his face.

Sam glanced between the ring and Danny, shocked by the suddenness of the proposal. Then she threw her arms around Danny, almost knocking the man off balance.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed with a wide smile. "I thought you would never ask."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Danny held her in a warm embrace.

"I didn't mind the waiting." Sam stared into Danny's eyes before both of them leaned forward, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.


	37. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

**Summary:** Halloween should be a time to dress up and have fun. Right?  
**Pairing:** Danny x Dash  
**Request:** PrincessJessica24, who wanted Danny cross dressing

When his sister said she had a great idea for his Halloween costume that year, a now sixteen year old Danny didn't think much of it. His body developed some muscle since he became half ghost and started fighting to protect Amity Park from the ghosts that attacked it, but he was still in that awkward phase where he still looked fairly lanky. Halloween came, and Jazz presented him with what she thought would be the perfect costume for him. Danny protested immediately at the sight of thing, but somehow Jazz wrangled him into the blasted thing.

Danny sighed inwardly, tugging the red hood farther down to hide his face, which was no doubt sporting a terribly bright blush of humiliation. What was Jazz thinking with this costume? The moment his sister shoved him into the house where the Halloween party was being held, Danny felt like all eyes were on him, and that sense of having walked into the party completely naked came over him.

Blue eyes drifted around the room. Jazz was off chatting with some guy with a spiked Mohawk, and Danny frowned at that, hoping he wouldn't have to keep an eye on her like with Johnny. But from the bored expression on the man's face, he didn't think the man was all that interested in Jazz. Paulina was over by the punch bowl with Star, who nodded her head and grinned to everything the Hispanic woman was saying. Valerie was in a corner with Kwan, holding an arm wrestling contest which seemed to be at a stalemate. Tucker and Sam seemed to be laughing over something, and Danny prayed it wasn't about his costume, though it wouldn't surprise him if that was their source of amusement.

"Might want to watch out, Little Red," someone whispered, standing at his back, and Danny tensed at the familiar voice. "The Big Bad Wolf might decide to take a bite out of you?"

Danny gulped nervously, his eyes darting back to Paulina, whose costume also featured a red hooded cape. Dash couldn't possibly have confused them, right? Danny was maybe only a fraction of an inch shorter than Dash at that point, which was definitely taller than Paulina. And Sam, who wasn't pleased at being the shortest of the trio now. Dash couldn't be that stupid to think that he was hitting on Paulina. Danny frowned at the realization that Dash probably had something embarrassing planned for his favorite target of bullying.

A slow grin slid across his face as an idea crept into his mind. Halloween was a time for fun, right? Why shouldn't he take advantage of that. Danny turned around, not surprised to see that Dash was dressed in some wolf costume with furry ears upon his head and the furry paw gloves and hairy pants, leaving his bare chest exposed. He could only guess that the jock planned the costume to go with Paulina's Little Red Riding Hood, with the added benefit of showing off his hard muscles to the other women that would be attending the Halloween party, surprisingly opened to everyone at school.

"Maybe it's the Big Bad Wolf that should watch out," Danny said, almost purring as he stepped in far too closely to Dash, who blinked in surprise and obviously too stunned to react to this sudden turn of events. The jock backed up and Danny followed until he had Dash trapped between his body and the wall. "Little Red might decide to bite back." He snapped his teeth shut with a soft clink, just barely nipping at Dash's nose.

Grinning widely at the look on Dash's face, Danny pushed away from the other man. He walked off, halfway tempted to glance over his shoulder and see if Dash was watching him leave, wondering if the jock might be staring at his ass and the way the short skirt of his dress fluttered as he walked the way he did with the women that passed him. But the thought was far too embarrassing, and Danny's face burned brighter than ever as he joined his friends, who gave him confused looks when he reached them.

* * *

**DanniFenton14**: I can certainly do a Fenton x Phantom story. =)


	38. Snow Colored Lens

**Snow Colored Lens**

**Summary:** Always the one behind the lens, Danny didn't think the person he always had his eye on would notice him in return.  
**Pairing:** Phantom x Fenton  
**Written:** DanniFenton14, who wanted Phantom x Fenton

Danny hugged his arms around his body, blue eyes cautiously darting around the rundown section of town. Normally, he wouldn't dare to walk through this part of town, but he was taking the long way home, not wanting to risk passing by the crowd of popular teenagers and catching Dash's eye. The blond jock never needed a real reason to come after him and try to beat him up to within an inch of his life. Danny sighed at that fact. He tried to melt into shadows, hide within the crowd at school, but somehow, Dash always caught sight of him. As long as he was quick enough, Danny could escape him, but sometimes, when the rest of the football team joined in, he was doomed to suffer a terrible pounding. He rubbed at his side, wincing at the lingering bruise that still hadn't disappeared from the last time Dash decided to use him as a punching bag.

A noise caught his ear. Danny jogged down the street, skidding around the corner at the sounds of fighting. His side screamed at him for the burst of speed, but he ignored it when his gaze found the source of the noise. His eyes widened at the sight of the ghosts fighting each other.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the blue skinned ghost shouted with his arms raised over his head. Cardboard boxes and crates on the street rose into the air then flew at the second ghost.

"You really don't have to shout that every time," said the other ghost, looking bored by his opponent. His body turned transparent as the boxes and crates passed right through him.

Danny fumbled with his bag, digging around inside it until he retrieved his camera. Adjusting the lens, Danny lifted the camera to his eye, focusing it on the white haired ghost fighting against the Box Ghost, almost like he was playing with the other ghost. _Click! Click! Click!_ Danny snapped as many pictures as possible, hoping they would turn out all right with the way the ghosts kept moving about so quickly. Before he knew it, his camera lowered as he paid more attention to watching the white haired ghost than actually capturing the fight on film. The ghost with glowing green eyes wasn't exactly some graceful swan flying through the sky. Danny winced when the ghost got thrown into the wall, through it actually, before shoot back out to fire a green ball of ectoplasm at the Box Ghost.

The fight ended quickly after that, the ghost quickly sucking the Box Ghost into a Thermos like object. With a sigh, the ghost lowered himself to the ground, white booted feet touching down as he tucked the Thermos behind him. His glowing green eyes glanced Danny's way, and the raven haired man almost squeaked out loud at being spotted. Danny glanced around, but there really wasn't anywhere to hide, or much point since the ghost already saw him. And was coming his way. Danny gulped nervously, holding the camera before him like some kind of shield.

"You turned up again," the ghost said, pausing before the man as a cocky grin slipped onto his face.

Danny glanced away with an awkward flutter inside him. "W-What do you mean again?" He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks at the nearness of the ghost. It seemed rather ridiculous to get this flustered over a ghost.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice when you keep popping up every time I have a fight somewhere." The ghost poked at the camera in Danny's hands. "Always with that camera." His grin stretched a little wider. "Anything you want to confess?"

Danny couldn't even think of how to respond for a moment. Of course, he did have thoughts about the ghost beyond simply being a subject for his photography. But he certainly couldn't confess something like that to him! His face was darkening with a blush at the very idea of saying anything about those feelings. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat, and he thought for the briefest moment that the green eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple.

"They," Danny winced at the crack in his voice, "pay good money at the paper if you bring in good pictures to use for stories. If they like some of the shots I've taken, I might be able to earn up enough money for a new character.

The ghost blinked, the smirk faltering. "Oh," there was almost disappointment in his voice, "and here I thought you just wanted pictures of me for yourself."

Danny didn't think his face could get any redder, almost certain that even his ears were red. "I do keep some," he admitted and immediately bowed his head, pressing his forehead against the camera. What an idiot he was saying something like that! And right to his hero, and ridiculously stupid crush, Phantom too!

"Oh, do you now?"

At the question, Danny lifted his head to blink at the curiosity in the ghost's voice. It didn't even register right away in his mind, too stunned by the feel of cool lips against his own. The camera was pressed between their bodies as Phantom's white gloved fingers threaded through raven locks, tilting Danny's face up a bit more. When the ghost pulled away, Danny couldn't even find his voice to respond to the kiss.

"I hope to you see again soon, my cute little photographer." With the cocky smirk back in place, Phantom leaped into the air and flew off into the night.

Danny stared after him, his fingers brushing over his lips. Did Phantom really just kiss him, stealing his very first kiss?

* * *

**animevampLlover**: I'm glad you liked the last one. =) Ghost Writer x Wulf? Sure, I can give that a try. =)

**seantriana**: Omg, it's you! O: Hi~ Glad you liked it! 8D


	39. In Enemy Hands

**In Enemy Hands**

**Summary:** An accident forces Danny to rely on an enemy for help.  
**Characters:** Vlad and Danny  
**Written:** jeanette9a, who requested something with the Doll House theme, and I decided to write this idea up as well.

Danny folded his arms, grumpily tapping his foot as he sat on the step of the house. He glared at the face of the man before him, irritation washing through him. "Are you even trying?" he demanded through clenched teeth as he drummed the fingers of one hand on his bicep.

Two weeks already passed since the incident, and Vlad still had no solution to his _little_ problem. Danny ground his teeth painfully. A little mishap with one of his father's inventions left him about the size of the other half ghost's hand. His powers were diminished, leaving his raven hair with a streak of white down the middle. His clothing looked mostly like what he wore in human form except his shirt remained black with a white collar and hem on the sleeves. His DP logo stayed emblazoned on his shirt. His right eye was bright blue, but he could feel his left eye shifted to glowing green. Unfortunately, the invention that left him in this condition was broken, a shattered mess of parts too damaged to be salvaged.

"Oh, I'm trying very hard, little badger." Vlad smirked at the younger half ghost sitting upon the porch of a doll house.

It surprised Danny when Vlad first brought him to the castle that the man even had a doll house, but it apparently belonged to Vlad's mother. Danny could still remember that fond look on Vlad's face when he gazed upon the doll house with hints of sorrow and regret in his eyes. It made Danny wonder if Vlad planned on passing it down to his daughter, when he thought he had the chance of having children. Would Vlad have given it to Danielle if he could ever see her more like a daughter than a clone to be used or melted down to better his chances of succeeding with his "perfect" clone?

Danny frowned as the thought of clones passed through his mind. Vlad hadn't mentioned anything about clones in a long time now. Staring up at the man, Danny remembered one of his clones was a tiny little thing, and a shudder ran down his spine. The whole thing about clones didn't settle well with him, and most of them dissolved into a puddle of ectoplasm. All excepted Danielle, who thankfully managed to escape Vlad's clutches.

"I can't remember how you ever talked me into coming back with you," Danny grumbled, frustrated with his inability to do anything to fix what happened to him.

"How would you explain any of this to you parents?" Vlad turned his attention back to his work on an invention that would hopefully reverse the shrinking effect. He brought the doll house down to his laboratory so that Danny could keep an eye on his work.

Sighing, Danny dropped his head into his hands as he stared at the back of Vlad's head. It really wasn't all that bad living with Vlad. Not as bad as he imagined that first day when they arrived at the castle. He was seeing a different side of Vlad the more he spent time with the man. Their conversation weren't as antagonistic as usual. His mouth curved downward. Would they going back to fighting the moment he was back to normal? Danny found he was hoping that they could keep this sort of civil relationship they had over the past two weeks. It was... nice. Danny dropped his gaze. Why couldn't Vlad always be like this? Why did they have to keep fighting? Sighing, he folded his arms over his knees and dropped his forehead onto them.

* * *

**Spongebob Swagpants**: Mm, seductive!Danny~ XD Dash probably did know! But he certainly wasn't expecting sweet, innocent little Danny to turn aggressive on him. XD;; But he probably liked it~

**midnight**: Thanks! X3

**GhostX1999**: Glad you liked it! =) Oh, oh~ Don't tempt me! As soon as I finished writing it, I was like "this could be the start of a longer story!" XD;; If I can think up a good overall plot for it.

**maltese**: XD You'll find that I do a lot of different ships when I write drabbles! Some of them can be a bit on the crack side of shipping. Alicia isn't an OC. She's Maddie's sister. She was seen in Prisoners of Love when they go to Spittoon, Arkansas for Alicia's 10th anniversary of her divorce. Kwan's love life is Lancer? XD;; No no~ Lancer was just the Deep One. The statue was of someone else, but I left who it was unsaid so people could play with who Kwan fell in love with. Was it Vlad? Or Danny? Who knows~? 8D;; Yeah, definitely Tangled on that one. XD;; I couldn't help it. The idea just struck me. The idea with the Kwan x Jazz one was, like, there was a ghost fight going on, and they got drawn into it, and Kwan tried to protect Jazz but got thrown back in a blast that ended up with him getting pierced through by a pointy pipe thing, but Jazz realized the injury too late to help him~ orz Why do I write so much sad stuff? *cries* Danny's secret could also pose the problem of "does the person like me? Or are they only dating me because I'm Phantom?" D: *pats the poor guy*


	40. In the Library

**In the Library**

**Summary:** They meet in the library.  
**Pairing:** Wulf x Ghost Writer  
**Written:** animevampLlover, who wanted a Wulf x Ghost Writer fic

Ghost Writer glanced up from his latest writing to see a familiar figure that entered his library. It wasn't unusual for the wolf ghost to make an appearance from time to time. It started with occasional visits shortly after they broke free from Walker's prison. Then the visits became more frequent as time went by, and Wulf enjoyed browsing through all the various books within the library, slowly picking up on the English language so that he could communicate more easily with non Esperanto speakers. Ghost Writer felt a little irked in knowing the reason for that was because Wulf wished to be able to speak with Danny Phantom whenever they teamed up to fight. He was still a little bitter over the half ghost destroying his Christmas story and landing him in Walker's prison, but his time with Wulf seemed to be dulling that anger.

"What kind of book are you looking for this time?" Ghost Writer questioned as he stepped away from his keyboard, but he paused in his walking when the wolf shook his head. Ghost Writer frowned, noting the arms of Wulf held behind his back. His brow furrowed in confusion, but curiosity was slowly winning its way through his mind. "What did you come here for then?"

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Wulf's company. They often had nice little chats whenever Wulf asked about certain books, and Ghost Writer was thrilled to have someone to chatter with over his love of books.

Wulf pulled his arms from behind his back and held something out toward the writer. Blinking bright green eyes, Ghost Writer stared at the scarf knitted in stripes of green and black presented to him. He was too stunned at first to understand the meaning of what the wolf ghost was trying get across to him with the silent action.

"Is that for me?"

A nod.

"You got me a scarf?"

A shake of the head. Ghost Writer pondered over that before an idea came to him.

"You _made_ me a scarf?" he questioned with a lift of one eyebrow.

Wulf nodded again with a pleased look in his eyes.

"I never knew you could knit."

"Plasmius taught me."

Ghost Writer almost laughed until he realized Wulf was quite serious with that statement. "Plasmius? He taught you to knit?"

Wulf nodded. "We meet up every Sunday for a crafts group."

Ghost Writer could only gape at the other ghost. The whole concept that Plasmius held a _crafts_ group weekly was mindboggling to him. His mouth worked up and down, but he couldn't think of anything to say in response to that new knowledge.

"But," Wulf's expression fell, clawed fingers closing around the scarf, "if you don't want it-"

"No!" Ghost Writer cried out as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed hold of the scarf, a flush coming to his cheeks as he stared up at the wolf. "I mean-" He dropped his gaze, now feeling rather silly for jumping like that. "Thank you. It's a very thoughtful gift."

Wulf easily wrapped the scarf about the writer's neck and tugged him closer as he bent his head down, nudging his nose against the other ghost's cheek. Blushing growing darker, Ghost Writer hugged the wolf.

* * *

**alshslsbs**: Ooooh~ I haven't done much with Star before. Any prompts in particular you want with her? Any pairing you want with her?

**maltese**: Aggressive Danny. Cute and innocent Danny. Gah! How can you choose? He's just adorbs all around. XD;; Well, not really limited on choices? It could have been any male character, except Lancer, that Kwan found a statue of. It's just when I wrote it, I had Danny or Vlad in mind for it. XD;; Haha, now I'd probably have Wulf and Dan in the mix as well.

**midnight**: Who wouldn't want a pocket Danny? 8D;; It'd be so cute~ But he'd probably be grumpy about it. Micro Management was the inspiration for the idea. XD;;


	41. Head Troubles

**Head Troubles**

**Summary:** When an accident happens during a fight with a ghost, Valerie decides to take Danny to an unlikely individual to help them.  
**Characters:** Danny, Vlad, Valerie, and Danielle  
**Written:** July 2013

Valerie gave the man standing before her a very annoyed and not amused glare as she folded her arms and waited for him to stop looking like he was, very out of characterly, about to burst an internal organ by stifling his laughter. "Are you done yet?" she demanded, tapping an impatient foot.

"My apologies," Vlad said, coughing into a hand as he tried to regain his composure.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Danielle said, glowering darkly at the man, and for good reason she disliked the man that had created her and tried to melt her down into ectoplasmic goo to study.

Valerie felt bad about forcing the half ghost girl to face the man again, but she couldn't think of a better choice for their current... problem. Her gaze drifted to her left where Danny stood very still as he remained in his Phantom form. She had to tear her eyes away from him, unable to stare at him for more than a moment at a time. She had let go of her anger toward him, with the help of Danielle, who made her work through her issues and come to realize Danny wasn't her enemy. It didn't take her long to piece together that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. That revelation, though obvious to her now, was absolutely shocking, and for days afterward, she felt a bit numb to the realization of Phantom's true identity.

"No, I believe you've made the right decision in this case," Vlad corrected, the amusement dying from his expression as he turned a grave look onto Danny. "Despite our poor relationship in the past, this is one case I certainly can't ignore. How did this happen?"

"Well," Valerie started with a hesitant glance toward Danny, "we tracked down a ghost causing trouble, and in the middle of the fight, the ghost just," she made a swinging motion like she was wielding a weapon that sliced the through air, "chopped it right off."

"I see," Vlad murmured as he stepped around Danny's body to examine the stump of a neck from all angles. A bright green glow came off the spot where Danny's head used to be attached to his body, but the head was now completely absent. That was the fact that had them most worried because they currently had no idea where Danny's head was.

"You do know how to fix this, don't you?" Danielle demanded, grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Um, what happens if he, you know, goes back to human while he's like this?" Valerie felt sick at the very thought. "Will he die? I mean, his head is completely gone! I've been going on the assumption that being in ghost form is the only reason his body is still functioning." When she looked closely, she could see Danny's chest rising and falling with each breath.

"If it was a normal weapon, I would agree with that assumption." Vlad tentatively ran a finger of the headless neck.

That action produced a reaction out of Danny's body, which jerked away from him and spun on the balls of his feet. Danny's hand glowed green and fired off an energy ball, but Vlad was quick to put up a pink shield to protect himself from the attack. Danny remained tensed and alert. When no one touched him or even came close to approaching him, his body relaxed, and he returned to standing still with his arms folded.

"Well, at least he's on guard for threats." Vlad turned his attention back to the two women in his office. "If it was a normal weapon, there would be ectoplasm oozing from the wound and congealing to try to seal it. But there's none of that. There's also the fact that his head seems to have vanished."

"Yeah," Danielle agreed with a frown. "We looked around, but his head wasn't anywhere."

"Because the weapon had dimensional properties." Vlad placed a hand to his chin, staring thoughtfully at Danny. "It's like Fright Knight's sword and doesn't cause physical injuries when passing through the body."

"So Danny's head is in some nightmare world?" Valerie shouted in a panic.

"Quite possibly. Or it could simply be in any other dimension. It could even be in the Ghost Zone." Vlad still appeared worried about Danny's current condition. "Who was it that did this?"

"Well, we didn't exactly get a name." Valerie worried her lower lip. "But he had a big axe."

"And he kind of had that medieval executioner look to him," Danielle added. "But you can reverse this, right?"

"We'll need to track this ghost down," Vlad explained. "His axe will be the only thing that can reverse it. Trying anything else could cause Daniel's situation to worsen. Take me to where you last saw this ghost."

Valerie shared a look with Danielle, who wasn't thrilled about trusting Vlad. But what other choice did they have? "All right," she agreed.

* * *

**animevampLlover**: You're welcome. =)

**maltese**: Thanks. 8D Haha, maybe? Depends on if I get any ideas for little drabbles between them.

**PrincessJessica24**: Glad you loved it. =) Haha, I could probably see Danny in one of those.

**midnight**: Yay, thanks~ 8D

**Whee**: I really like Ember and Paulina together. XD;; I swear I haven't been ignoring it! I'm still trying to think of an idea that fits self-harm that's not sad.


	42. Dive

**Summary:** As a teacher, Vlad spends most of his days, attempting, to teach students about science. Then one day, something - or someone, actually - catches his eye.  
**Pairing:** Vlad x Danny  
**Written:** July 2013  
**Idea inspired by:** livestream chat and Free!

**Dive**

A tired sigh passed his slightly parted lips as he crossed the campus, taking a short cut that he had, sadly, only discovered last week when he needed to get somewhere in a hurry but had a crowded hall of students to get through first. It went a lot faster to cut through the pool instead of going the long, winding way through halls because of classrooms cutting off a straight route to where he needed to go. That was a great relief when he was carrying a heavy box full of laboratory supplies for doing experiments in class.

Until last week, Vlad wasn't even aware that the school had a pool, or even that they had a swim team. The only sport that he had paid any attention to was football because he was a fan of the Green Bay Packers and watched their games religiously. He paid some attention to the Casper High Ravens football team, only to show school spirit, but beyond that, none of the other sports were highly talked about around him. The football team was what brought in the fans and, in turn, money for the school.

Vlad rolled his head, feeling an ache in his shoulders from having to carry the box of supplies. He was exhausted from another day of dealing with students, a good number of them asking him to repeat his lecture because they didn't understand something, or basically everything. He looked forward to going home and spending the rest of his night with his feet up, maybe with a nice glass of wine, as he graded papers and tests.

When a noise caught his attention, Vlad turned his head toward the sound. He paused before he could reach the other exit of the pool and stared at the young man standing on the block in front of where Vlad stood. How had he missed that the man was even there? Vlad wondered, but he could only guess that he must have been too much inside his head to pay attention to his surroundings. The man didn't seem to notice his presence any more than Vlad had his. He was tall with a swimmer's build and pale flesh. All he wore was a black swim pants that reached to just above the knees and hugged his thighs like a second skin.

Vlad couldn't remove his eyes from the man as he reached up to hide his raven hair beneath a black swim cap that had a white streak down the center of it. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but he found himself curious. No one else was present at the pool but them. Obviously, there was no swim team practice happening at that time. So why was the man here alone? He was obviously a student, though Vlad didn't recognize him, or at least the backside of him. Perhaps because he never had reason to see his students half dressed. But there were plenty of other science teachers. If the young man was taking science at all this semester, he could easily be in any of the other classes.

The man fixed his goggles and drew back the strap a few times before releasing it to let the strap snap against the back of his head. Then he bent down, placing his hands onto the block as he prepared to dive. Vlad turned his gaze away, flustered and red in the face from the sight of the man's rear end sticking up in the air like that. The few seconds it took the man to move again felt like an eternal struggle for Vlad, who kept making glancing peeks at the man while trying not to. Then the man jumped, pushing off the block with his arms stretched before him.

Vlad was mesmerized, gazing with wondrous blue eyes as the man beautifully dove into the water. How could such an action be as beautiful as that? He didn't know much about swimming, in terms of it being a sport, but he could only call the man's form perfect. Stumbling forward, he came to the edge of the pool as the man broke the surface of the water again. His strokes looked so smooth, slicing through the water like he was always meant to be there, in his element. Vlad watched with his mouth agape as the man reached the other end of the pool, flipped around under water, and pushed away from the wall. He remained under water for a few short moments before surfacing again.

He realized it a moment too late. He should leave the pool before the man realized that anyone was watching him. Vlad managed a few steps back, unable to stop watching the man's elegant strokes. His hand slapped the wall, and his head broke fully out of the water. After yanking off he the cap and goggle, he shook out his hair, flipping around the damp strands of raven hair. When the bright blue eyes landed on him, Vlad felt a surge of panic race through him. He really shouldn't be in there! The box slipped from his hold and hit the hard tiled floor with a crash of breaking glass.

The man blinked at him before folding his arms on the edge of the pool and leaning forward. "You know," he said in a voice that washed over Vlad like the water that surrounded the man, "if you break enough of those, they'll ban you from handling all fragile school property."

Vlad couldn't think of a response, too distracted watching the drips of water clinging the man's hair, his lashes, his nose, running over his lips. He swallowed thickly as those lips stretched crookedly into a cocky smirk. He was in trouble.

* * *

**seantriana**: Haha, uh, yeah. That last one was a bit odd. XD;; The idea struck me when I was watching an episode of Ben 10.

**MsFrizzle**: I hope that's a good thing. XD;;


	43. Ship, Sea, and Swords

**Summary:** Joining a pirate ship isn't exactly how Danny thought it would be.  
**Characters:** Vlad and Danny  
**Written:** August 2013  
**Prompt:** Cabin boy!Danny and Pirate!Vlad, requested by gothiethefairy on tumblr

**Ship, Sea, and Swords**

Danny gritted his teeth as he carried yet another bucketful of food from the kitchens to where the sailors ate their meals. When he ran away to join a pirate ship, he expected to be off on wild adventures all the time, like what was written in the books he read as a child. But so far, all he did was work endlessly until he was bone tired and collapsed into his little corner of the sailors' quarters. Some nights, he slept for only a few minutes before being jostled awake by the crew. His first nights went by without any sleep as he stood on the deck, leaning over the rail and vomiting what little he managed to eat that day. The other sailors all laughed at him, saying the landlubber still hadn't gained his sea legs yet.

Danny glowered at that memory as he dumped the bucket onto the nearest table and got shoved out of the way as the sailors descended on the bucket like ravenous seagulls fighting over a small scrap of food tossed to them. Thankfully, the large man that cooked all the meals liked to sneak some food to him so that Danny always had a little something to eat. If he waited until after the sailors finished, he would never get the chance to eat because the crew tended to eat every last bit in the bucket. While the sailors continued with their feeding frenzy, Danny sneaked off to the deck where he could eat in peace. And not worry about any of the sailors trying to steal what little he had.

Once he found his favorite spot, well out of sight behind the Captain's quarters, Danny sat down and leaned back against the wooden wall as he pulled out the cloth wrapped meal. It wasn't much really, just a simple roll of bread with some cooked fish. The bread was soaked in some of the broth from the stew to keep it from being dry and stale. It was surprisingly tasty, but that could simply be because he was starving and anything would taste like the kind of fine dining that the wealthy would feast upon in their luxurious homes.

"Is it everything you expected?"

Danny nearly choked on the last bite of his bread when he heard the man's voice. Beating on his chest with a fist, he coughed a few times until the food managed to go down his throat. When he lifted his gaze to the man leaning against the wall at his side, Danny gulped, the color draining from his face. As the cabin boy, he often had to run messages and bring food to the Captain's quarters. He had seen the tall man with his silver hair drawn back into a low ponytail dozens of times since his arrival on the ship, but they had yet to hold an actual conversation. He was, after all, only a lowly cabin boy, hardly worth the notice of the Captain unless it was to bark out orders.

"I, um," Danny mumbled, drawing in on himself as he worried saying anything might make the Captain wish to have him walk the plank, "thought there would be more action. You know, sword fights and treasure hunting and firing cannons at enemy ships." His shoulders hunched up as he kept his gaze away from the man. "All I do is run around following orders. It's not very exciting."

"Being a pirate isn't all fun and adventures," the Captain said, and Danny turned his gaze to the man, surprised by the lack of his scarily commanding tone that he usually used when speaking to the crew. "Running the ship takes a lot of hard work. And," he dropped his dark blue gaze to Danny as a smirk tugged at his mouth, "it's best not to run into a fight that I know we can't win. A pirate, I might be, but I prefer not to sacrifice the lives of my men when I know the fight is futile."

"Oh," Danny mumbled dumbly, having not considered that point. Most pirate stories that he knew told of cut throat types that cared only for power and wealth. If it meant sacrificing a few lives to get more treasure, they had no remorse over the men they lost. He was surprised to learn that this Captain wasn't as heartless.

"However, if it's some sword fighting you want, I could give you some private lessons." He placed a hand to his bearded chin as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "It would be good for you know how to fight in case we run into trouble."

"You'd teach me?" Danny managed to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock. The Captain would teach him personally how to fight with a sword?

"Of course." The man smiled pleasantly. "As your Captain, it should be my duty to make sure you are capable of taking care of yourself."

"That would be great!" Danny exclaimed excitedly at the prospect of learning how to wield a sword. "Um, Sir," he added, slightly abashed over his sudden outburst, "Captain Sir."

"Vlad will do," the Captain said with amusement in his eyes.

* * *

**animevampLlover**: XD Yeah, he probably will. *pats Vlad*

**Melmel Phase**: The idea hit me while chatting in a livestream, and I was just like "MUST WRITE THIS NOW!" XD;; I might consider continuing it. Once I clear out more of the other stories I still have to write. D8 So many stories... orz


	44. Busted and Bruised

**Summary:** When he received an injury during a game, Dash never expected Danny to stand up for him.  
**Characters:** Dash and Danny  
**Written:** August 2013  
**Prompt:** Where Dash can't play football anymore after getting hurt? (either in a game or something ghost-related, whichever works), requested by chibibee on tumblr

**Busted and Bruised**

He returned to school on Monday after the doctor finished patching up his knee. He always put on that "better than you" mask when he was at school. After all, he was pretty much the king of the school as the star quarterback for their football team. He walked the halls with his head held high and looked down on the unpopular, bullying them along with the rest of his team mates. But that was before the accident. When he entered the high school next, a trickle of trepidation spilled down his spine, fearing the reaction of his circle of friends to the damage done to his knee.

A hush fell through the hall as Dash made his way to his locker, the click-clack of the crutches echoing loudly in the silence. He refused to bow his head like some coward, keeping it raised and ignoring the looks that followed him to his locker. None of the other students at Casper High saw him since the game on Friday, and no one knew the extent of damage to his knee after he was taken away to the hospital before the game ended.

"Nice going, Baxter," Calvin Williams said with a sneer as he leaned against the lockers next to Dash. "We're probably going to lose the championship now because you have to be a wimp."

Dash rolled his eyes as he ignored the other jock, though he was thankful that it was only Calvin coming to harass him. Trying to get his things out of his locker was a struggle with the crutches under each arm. As soon as Dash had the books he needed for class, Calvin smacked them out of his hands, each book thumping as they hit the ground. The other students around them all paused to see what was happening between the jocks.

"You're not exactly Mr. Big Man on campus anymore, are you?" The smirk that cut across Calvin's face made Dash want to punch the jock even more than having the books knocked from his hands. "I guess I'll get to be the star quarterback now. I'll be the one leading the team to victory, and you'll just be yesterday's news." His hand dropped, hard, upon the blond man's shoulder, and Dash's hands clenched tightly around the crutches as he resisted the urge to hurt the other jock. "Better get used to sitting at the loser's table, because that's where you'll be sitting from now on."

"Oh, give it a rest, Calvin," Fenton, of all people, said as he forced his way between the two jocks. Dash couldn't even think of how to react to Fenton coming to his rescue. "Even if he's not playing football for the rest of the season, he'll still be _way_ more popular than you. And you," Fenton had the gall to laugh at Calvin, "actually think that you can carry the team to the championship? That's a riot! You're the reason we lost on Friday. I hope we have another backup quarterback because if not, the rest of the season is going to be sad to watch."

"You," Calvin growled, grabbing hold of Fenton's shirt, "think you can talk to me like that?"

"Why? Are you going to beat on me?" Fenton craned his head around the jock. "With Lancer watching?"

Calvin quickly released his hold on Fenton as he twisted about to find Lancer heading toward them with an unpleasant glower on his face. "A word, Mr. Williams?" Lancer said, grabbing hold of the jock's arm. Once the two of them were gone, Fenton crouched down to pick up the fallen books.

"You didn't have to do that," Dash said, adjusting his grip awkwardly as he tried to figure out how to feel about what just happened. He never treated Fenton all that well. Why was the other man standing up for him to other jocks? Was he feeling sorry for Dash because now that his knee was busted, he wouldn't be the popular jock? "I don't need your sympathy." He glared at the raven haired man, who stood up straight to hand him his books.

"That guy was talking crap about you after the other team crushed you into the ground," Fenton said, his mouth pulling thin, and it was only after Fenton stood that Dash noticed the dark bruising on the left side of his face. "Saying crap like if he had played the whole game, we would have won, and that he would have walked away from that same incident without injuring his knee." Fenton sneered. "We may not be best friends, but I wasn't going to let him get away with talking like that about you when he's a dumbass. Anyway, you should see Kwan. He got a broken nose during the fight." He shoved the books into Dash's hands, paying little attention to the stunned look on Dash's face. Then he walked off, leaving the jock to wonder about Fenton.

* * *

**Dr. Strawberries**: Pirates~ 8D I could be convinced to write more of that. XD;


	45. Shake Me, Save Me

**Summary:** Something strange is happening with Danny, and he doesn't know what to do.  
**Characters:** Dash and Danny  
**Written:** August 2013  
**Prompt:** Danny having problems with his ghost powers and Dash being there, requested by hexxilion on tumblr

**Shake Me, Save Me**

He really didn't know what was happening to him. The battle was over, and the ghost, some ghastly looking thing with the right side of its face melted off and its hands nothing but bones, was locked away in the Thermos ready to be dumped back into the Ghost Zone. He couldn't recall getting seriously injured in the fight. The ghost wasn't all that tough, being more of the slippery type than the over powered type. But standing there in the middle of the park, Danny could only stare down at white gloved hands, a burning sensation prickling at his skin beneath the tight jumpsuit. He never experienced anything like this in the past four years since he became a half ghost. But the more he paid attention to the burning, the more it intensified. He tried to force his mind onto another topic, but the burning kept pulling his attention back to it. His hands were shaking, and he could see green bleeding through the white.

"Phantom?"

Danny gasped when he heard the voice, almost too scared to turn around and face the jock. Of all the times to have Dash find him, this had to be the worst. Slowly, he turned, his glowing green eyes landing on the blond jock with a hint of fear in them. Dash stood only a few feet from him, dressed in jogging clothes with his blond locks slightly mussed and sweat trickling down the sides of his face.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you like this!" Excitement showed in Dash's blue eyes as he approached, closing the gap between them.

"No!" Danny shouted frightfully, forcing Dash to stop and blink in confusion. Not knowing what was happening to him at that moment, he didn't think it would be wise to be around others at the moment. What if whatever was affecting him was harmful to humans? Terror coursed through his veins.

A frown pulled across the jock's face as Dash ignored Danny's protest and stepped up close to him. "You don't look so good. What's happening to you?"

"I - I don't know," Danny mumbled, and that lack of knowledge scared him. Who could he even go to for help on something like this? His parents might try to dissect him. His sister and friends wouldn't know what was happening to him. Most ghosts would rather see him dead than help him. Vlad would probably get a kick out of seeing him suffer. The fear made his chest squeeze painfully tight, cutting off his breath as he panicked. What was he supposed to do?

"Hey!" Dash shouted, trying to get his attention as he grabbed hold of Danny's face. "Hey, look at me!"

Danny snapped his gaze to Dash, meeting those worried blue eyes. Dash smiled somewhat, his mouth curving crookedly as they stood there silently, faces too close for comfort as they stared at each other. Danny's focus shifted from the unnatural shaking and burning to calm breathing as warmth washed over his face.

"W-What?" Danny blinked numbly as his body seemed to return to normal. "How did you do that?" His gaze dropped briefly to his hands and found no green anywhere on the white gloves. Then he glanced back up at Dash with a look of wonder in his green eyes.

"I didn't really do anything." Dash shrugged with an embarrassed blush as he turned his gaze away. "Just thought if you focused on something else, it might stop that crazy shaky thing you were doing."

"I, um-" Danny wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks." Dash was the last person Danny would have expected to actually be able to help him in that situation, and he still didn't really understand what happened. Somehow, the jock's presence calmed the panic and fear running rampant inside the half ghost.

"No problem." Dash reached up to rub the back of his neck, unable to meet Danny's gaze as the blush remained on his face. Danny had to smile, not used to seeing this modest side of Dash.

* * *

**Dr. Strawberries**: I have so much love for Kwan~ Anyone that writes him as a cruel bully must not have been watching the show very well. Yeah, he participated in bullying, but there was reluctance in it. Look at Shades of Gray where Valerie has to _order_ him to go after Danny when Kwan was trying to get her to pass it off as a simple accident and let Danny go. I don't know about the unnamed jocks in the show, but Kwan and Dash definitely showed more sides to them than just being bullies. Though I do wish there were more moments like in Pirate Radio where they and Danny, Tucker, and Sam banded together. I would have liked something from Micro Management, but this time Danny is just Danny and not Phantom while working together with Dash. Calvin is my own little devil of a creation. XD;;

**PhantomD**: Danny's such a good guy. XD He'll help out anyone in trouble.


	46. A Matter of Worth

**Summary:** Life on the ship is sometimes hectic, and Danny vows one day to be a worthy member of the crew.  
**Characters:** Vlad and Danny  
**Written:** September 2013  
**Prompt:** More Captain!Vlad and cabin boy!Danny, requested by gothiethefairy on tumblr

**A Matter of Worth**

"You're in the way, boy!" shouted the bigger man in a gruff voice as he knocked Danny out of his way before he continued rushing toward the other side of the deck.

Danny barely climbed back to his feet before the ship rocked again. He scrambled to grab hold of something, but his hands only grabbed at empty air as his feet slid over the deck. He twisted around, blue eyes widening with fear at the sight of the violent waves over the side of the ship. And he was headed straight for the waves with nothing to stop him from flying overboard and being lost to the sea! A scream caught in his throat, forming a lump that cut of his air. He wanted adventures on the high sea. He wanted to master sword fighting under the training of his Captain. He wanted to enjoy meals with the rest of the crew, even if he was just a cabin boy. He didn't want to die now when he hadn't done anything worthwhile in his life. He didn't want to die unknown without anyone left behind to mourn him.

The waves grew even bigger to him, like a monstrous beast waiting to consume him. Then an arm shot out of nowhere, catching hold of him about the waist. His ribs ached as Danny gasped out, suddenly able to breathe again. Turning his head, he gaped at his Captain, who no longer had his silver hair perfectly tied back in a ponytail. His loose damp hair clung to his face as he drew Danny closer to him, holding on tightly to a rope with his other hand to keep them both from sliding into the sea.

"Head below deck!" Vlad shouted over the storm raging around them. They hadn't hit a storm this bad since Danny joined. There were occasional showers and rough waters, but this storm already threatened a few times to capsize the ship. The crew were working hard to navigate the ship through the storm and to calmer water without the ship turning over.

"I can help," Danny argued, determined to prove that he wasn't useless. Plenty of the other crew members believed he was incapable of doing anything more than bringing them food from the kitchen at meal times.

Vlad's eyes narrowed a touch, and Danny felt a shiver run down his spine, and not simply from the icy chill of being completely soaked through from the rain and sea water. "How was nearly falling overboard helping anyone?"

Danny stiffened at the question and the anger in his Captain's voice. "I was thrown off balance. But I won't let it happen again! I can still help the others keep the ship upright and sail through this."

Vlad's jaw clenched, a rage that Danny couldn't remember burning in his blue eyes. "As your Captain, I am _ordering_ you to head below deck and stay there."

Danny's mouth fell open, tasting the salt of the sea. Then his own rage filled him, burning in his chest as he glared at the man. "You think I can't handle this because I'm _just_ a cabin boy? I'm not useless!"

"I have no doubts about that, but I'm not allowing you to risk your life against this storm." Vlad's hand squeezed around Danny's side, and the young man recalled their conversation from not too long ago. Vlad wasn't some heartless cruel pirate Captain. He valued the lives of his men and refused to toss them away in unnecessary battles or situations. "You don't know what to do in this kind of situation because we haven't taught you yet. You'll end up running around trying to help and making a bigger mess of everything, putting not only your life but everyone else's lives in danger. Go below deck and wait there until the storm passes. I promise after this, we'll teach you more about this sort of thing so that you'll be better prepared the next time."

Danny sagged against him, feeling drained and useless. "Sort of like run away now and live to fight another day?"

Vlad nodded. "Can you make it yourself?"

"Y-Yeah," Danny mumbled, though he wasn't sure the man heard him over the storm. He looked pathetic in front of the Captain he was starting to admire, and he hated that. When Vlad released his hold around his waist, Danny carefully made his way toward the door that led below deck as he kept out of the way of the men rushing about the deck. Before he headed below deck, Danny glanced back at Vlad, watching the man for a moment as he barked orders to his men and moved about the ship like they sailed on calm waters rather than a raging sea. Danny didn't want to be the one that always got sent away because he was useless in certain situations . He wanted to become better so that he could be stronger member of Vlad's crew. One day, he would be worth something on this ship.


End file.
